Sins
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: On a holiday with their friends Shane puts Mitchie's good girl image in danger as he challenges her to a competition. Who will be the first to succumb to the seven deadly sins? Will either play fair? Smitchie. Wrath. Lust. Envy. Greed. Glutony. And more.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I have returned. Agh. Ok, it's been a while since I wrote a multi-chap story, but here I am, I am back, with a fresh new storyline! I couldn't sleep last night and I thought of this, it's a tad random but I think I can do a lot with it. Yay! Anyway, read and enjoy.

I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me, that would so not be cool!

* * *

**_Sins. _**

Chapter one: Competition. 

Mitchie Torres gently strummed her fingers across the arm of her chair, her foot tapping in synchronisation upon the floor of the airport. She opened her eyes gently, tiredness bugging her eyes as the weight of a five AM wake up call tugged against her eye lids. She squinted at the group of friends in front of her, all of their mouths moving slowly and soundlessly in dreary, tired conversation, the music blaring from her headphones being the only sound she could hear.

She noted her best friend, Caitlyn's stance, an awing, loving smile upon her features as she stared up at Nate, who seemed, as always, utterly oblivious. Mitchie rolled her eyes, they were perfect for each other, why couldn't they see it? They had been friends for so long, why were they so closed off? Jason was there too, his dark hair framing his permanently cheerful face, even the frightfully early hours of the morning couldn't keep his smile down. His arm was draped lovingly around Ella's shoulders, who was gazing ahead of her, her eyes laminated with a thin glaze.

The only man missing from that picture was Shane Gray, who was currently at Mitchie's side, his head lulling backwards and his large sunglasses covering the majority of his sleeping face. Mitchie violently, yet not too painfully, elbowed him in the side, stifling her laugh as he jolted upright, his glasses falling from his face and his eyes scouring the room for the culprit who had viciously pulled him from his slumber.

"Nice, Mitch. Nice." Shane stated as his eyes landed upon Mitchie whose lip was quivering slightly from the sustained laughter. Mitchie finally let the laugh slip from her lips before pulling her headphones from her ears. "Why did I agree to come on holiday with you guys? Especially _you_?" Shane teased, poking her lightly in the ribs on the word 'you'.

"Because you love us, especially _me_." Mitchie taunted, sticking her tongue out from between her teeth.

"Sure I do," Shane replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "You know Mitch, I've decided...." Shane began, shifting his body so he was facing the others once more.

"Decided what?" Mitchie questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I've decided that I'm going to get you very, _very _drunk on this vacation, I've never seen you drunk." Shane mused, gazing into the distance.

"No you won't. Never touched a drink, never will." Mitchie told him proudly.

"You've never, as in _never_ had a drink?" Shane repeated, completely shocked by the mere thought.

"Never." Mitchie replied bluntly.

"Holy crap. But you're eighteen!"

"Yes, And?" Mitchie smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're eighteen…..and you've never had a drink?" Shane said again, the years of education he had missed due to fame clearly having an effect on him.

"Yes Shane, I'm eighteen. I've never touched a drink, I've never smoked, and I've never done drugs! I'm a good girl" Shane snapped his head round to look at her, taking in her words, pursing his lips. "Good girl!" Mitchie exclaimed, prodding herself gently in the chest and raising her voice a little.

"A good girl." He repeated quietly, testing the words on his tongue, establishing the meaning behind them. "Humph." He finally said after a moment of silence. "We'll see," He whispered warily, raising his eyebrows.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mitchie questioned, not being able to help the smile that graced her lips as she studied his features.

"It means, you won't be after this holiday."

"Oh please, I'm a good girl, and no arrogant little _pop_star is going to change that!" Mitchie said playfully.

"Aw, Mitch, you underestimate me. Once this holiday is over, you will have succumbed to all that is bad…. And the…the seven deadly sins." Shane finally spat out, making sure to emphasise 'the seven deadly sins' with his most evil voice.

"Oooh, I'm scared." Mitchie whispered shaking her hands and bulging her eyes theatrically. "You know, half of those things people do on a daily basis." Mitchie commented.

"Well, if you're such a good girl, _you_ obviously don't. At least for this holiday you have to try not to," Shane said mischievously, smiling at his genius. "And if you lose you have to do something of my choice. Is it a deal?" Shane finally declared stretching out his hand and waiting for Mitchie to take it.

"I don't know…Wait, what exactly do I get if _I_ win?" Mitchie asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

"But you won't so it's completely pointless. Ok ok…." Shane added as he noted the scowl Mitchie sent in his direction. "How about… I play as well, then the person who commits the most _sins_ is the loser?" Shane stated, once again adapting a daunting tone to the word 'sins'.

"Well…I guess." Mitchie said hesitantly, biting her lip casually as the thought of what Shane would ask of her if she lost.

"Oh come on Mitch, live a little." Shane prompted, waggling his hand and his thick eyebrows.

"Fine, ok, it's a deal." Mitchie finally declared with a smile as she placed her hand into Shane's and shaking, uncertainly.

"Great." Shane whispered, an evil, scheming grin appearing on his face. "This, this is going to be fun." He added, rubbing his hands together as Mitchie looked at him nervously.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Coming soon....

Gluttony. Greed. Sloth. Wrath. Envy. Pride. Lust.

One winner.

One loser.

And one demand.

* * *

A/n: So watcha think? Like it? Love it? Hate it so much you want to kick me in face? These are things I need to know? So review....Please :).

.Love.

Emma.

P.s: I don't know what is with the major overuseage of fullstops. I like them. It's my new thing. More like an obsession really. I like them. Wooo. Bye. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sins. _**

_Chapter 2: Playing fair. _

* * *

_Pride is the deadliest of all the sins and leads directly to the damnation of the so-called famed Parisian doctor. In perhaps the best-known example, the story of Lucifer, pride (his desire to compete with God) was what caused his fall from Heaven, and his resultant transformation into Satan. _

* * *

Mitchie groaned as she threw her two suitcases half-heatedly upon her bed, wincing as she watched one tumble, loudly to her feet. The sound of her belongings switching positions messily causing her to groan once more. Mitchie looked down at the bag at her feet, deciding it was too far down to worry about now, instead she chose to collapse upon her bed, a light sigh escaping her lips as the soft, unbelievably comfortable mattress moulded around her body. She could stay like that forever.

"Is that sloth I see?" Caitlyn's voice cut into her relaxing stance, her body bolting upright. "It's ok, he's not here, and I want you to win." Caitlyn added with a chuckle as she noticed the horror on Mitchie's face.

"Crap!" She cursed as she clambered off of the bed and hauled her suitcase upright. "This is going to be so tough!" Mitchie moaned, throwing her hands up in the air.

"No, no it's not. It'll be fine." Caitlyn soothed as she unzipped her own bag and began transferring items from there to the drawers. "I'll help you, we just need to have a plan." Caitlyn turned to smile at her friend, one eyebrow raised mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked as she too began to unload her things.

"Like a plan, ok, sloth should be easy. We can get him drunk or something, who can't be sloth like when they have a hangover?" Caitlyn rambled, her eyes widening with delight. "Yes, that would definitely work. Shane can't resist a drink!" Caitlyn cackled as she pounced over to Mitchie. "We can do it tomorrow night, he won't see it coming, not from little miss goody goody." Caitlyn said lightly as she poked the side of Mitchie's face. "You know, with my evil mind and you're innocent nature, you could so totally win this!" Caitlyn finally stated as she collapsed backwards onto her bed, excitement evident in her stance.

"No Cait, I don't want to cheat. I'm sure Shane will play fair and so will I." Mitchie said bluntly, casting the previous plan to the back of her mind as she giggled at the look of sheer dismay upon her best friend's face.

"What!" And she was up on her feet once more. "You have to, Mitch. Of course Shane isn't going to play fair! Have you ever played anything with him? He's a complete cheat!" Caitlyn shrieked.

"Oh come on Cait, he can't be that bad." Mitchie laughed, rolling her eyes as Caitlyn's well known dramatic side made itself shown.

"Mitchie…" Caitlyn groaned, stomping her feet on the floor childishly. "I want you to win. God knows what he's going to ask of you if you don't."

"Ergh, I really don't want to think about that." Mitchie moaned, watching as Caitlyn wandered over to the window and abruptly halted, her body motionless and her chest heaving up and down in laboured breaths. "What is it?" She questioned before wandering next to her friend and following her gaze, a small, knowing smirk appearing as she took in the sight before her. "So Cait. See something you like?" Mitchie whispered, nudging her friend in the ribs lightly, causing her to snap out of her trance.

"What? Me? What are you on about Mitch?" Caitlyn blurted out, turning away from the window and desperately trying to hide the flush upon her cheeks.

"I'm talking about you staring at a very topless Nate by the pool." Mitchie recited with a smile.

"Huh? Oh, was Nate there?" Caitlyn attempted, cringing as she took in Mitchie's features.

"Just admit you like him!"

"No, because I don't."

"But you do."

"I don't, just leave it."

"Fine. Hey do you want to go to the pool?"

"YES!"

Caitlyn bit her lip as the word blurted from her mouth, a look of complete satisfaction twisting across the brunette's face. "Let's just go." Caitlyn demanded before Mitchie could speak, she ripped off her top, displaying the bikini that she already had on, Mitchie rolled her eyes at how prepared she was.

"I'll meet you down there." Mitchie told her as she grabbed a bikini from her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. Moments later she reappeared, chucking her clothes into a heap on her bed, her mother wasn't exactly here to yell at her and demand she pick them up. Mitchie smiled at the thought of being able to do exactly what she wanted when she wanted, but still, she would have killed for her mothers opinion right now, she loathed wearing bikinis and she was sure this was the most unflattering one she could have chosen. Mitchie shook away her insecurities and grabbed a towel before evacuating from the already messy room.

Mitchie wandered down the corridors of the hotel, her flip flops the only sound in the deserted hall, deserted despite one man who was coming towards Mitchie, his eyes facing ahead and upon her, his gaze intense and burning. Mitchie couldn't help but return his gaze, he was quite attractive, his short blonde hair beginning to curl over his ears, and he was dressed in shorts and a black top, both of which were extremely flattering.

"Hi," The man said to her, a friendly yet slightly seductive smile upon his lips.

"Hello." Mitchie replied, smiling as she did, feeling slightly self-conscious under his stare. The pair crossed paths, Mitchie feeling his shoulder brush against hers as they did, she felt relived once his eyes had left her but she couldn't help but answer to the temptation that told her to look over her shoulder. And sure enough, the mystery man was mirroring her stance, though more enthusiastically. Mitchie turned back almost instantly as she continued her journey to the pool, realising that maybe she had chosen the right bikini after all.

* * *

Shane plummeted against a sun lounger, watching as a few of the guests turned to look at him and his band mates, this was followed by a lot of speculation, pointing and whispering. He sighed, would the world never get over Connect three? Shane closed his eyes, pretending to ignore the group of teenage girls that were suddenly standing in his eye line, waving and giggling.

"Shane! Shane! Look at me!" Shane opened his eyes once more, searching for the source of the noise. Shane smiled as his sun glass covered eyes fell upon a beaming Jason, his arms waving in the air enthusiastically as he leapt of off the diving board, bombing gleefully in to the pool.

"Amazing, Jason." Shane said sincerely, watching as Jason beamed once more before pulling Ella in with him, her shriek echoing around the area.

"Hey, Caitlyn." Shane turned his attention to another familiar voice, Nate's. He was stood in front of a bikini clad Caitlyn, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Shane shook his head, had he learnt nothing from being in his presence for so many years? He heard a short, nervous giggle, most likely from Caitlyn who was now blushing as the pair walked away together, leaving behind a stunningly beautiful brunette.

Shane slid his glasses to the end of his nose and propped himself up with his elbow. Mitchie in a bikini, that was something he had not seen before, it was something he'd imagined on many occasions, however, even in his imagination, he hadn't done her justice.

"Hey, Shane." Mitchie greeted cheerfully as she walked towards him, her body swaying and the sun hitting her body in all the right places. Shane quickly shook his head, mentally scolding himself.

**Lust.**

_Crap. Oh well, she doesn't know._

"Hey Mitch," Shane replied glumly, as Mitchie took a seat next to him, a concerned look suddenly attaching itself to her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm and for the first time realizing he was topless. Mitchie swallowed, his bare tanned, muscular chest almost too perfect for her to take her eyes off of. Sure she knew he worked out a lot, but still…

**Lust.**

_Crap. He doesn't know, it's ok. He can't read you're thoughts. _

"What's wrong?" Mitchie repeated, finding it inexplicably hard to keep her eyes on his saddened features.

"I lost." He said bluntly, avoiding all eye contact, his face transforming into a puppy dog pout.

"You lost what?" Mitchie said dumbly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"The competition. I've already done them all." Shane said sighing dramatically.

"What? We've barely been here an hour?" Mitchie exclaimed, raising up from her chair.

"Well, it's hard ok! I don't give you enough credit for being a 'good girl'." Shane sighed again before raising up so they were facing one an other. "Well done."

"Really…?" Mitchie questioned slowly, some what skeptical.

"Yes, Mitch. Look, I'm only allowing you five seconds to gloat so get on with it."

"No way! I can't believe I won!" Mitchie declared, smiling largely as excitement took hold of her. "I haven't done any yet!" Mitchie exclaimed, ok, it was a lie, she had lusted, but it didn't matter now. "I'm so proud of myself. You, _you_ should be ashamed of yourself!" Mitchie shrieked, poking him in the chest, her finger tingling as she did so. "I'm amazing, yes, I'm amazing! I'm so much better than you!" Mitchie sung, laughing as she did so, her mind racing ahead of her, what would she ask of Shane?

"You're what?" Shane questioned, leaning closer. "Proud did you say? Now, isn't pride one of the seven deadly sins?"

"Well…. Yeah. But I've already won so….…You bastard!" Mitchie yelled as she took in the smirk that dominated Shane. "You lied!" She gasped.

"Lying isn't a sin my dear…well, it is. But, not in this game!" Shane replied smugly.

"But…But…I was only joking about the whole 'I'm much better than you' thing…" Mitchie offered cringing as she realized that could be seen as vanity.

"Mitch, you just shouted 'I'm so proud of myself, I'm amazing, yes, I'm amazing'. I really don't think there's a way of getting you're self out of this." Shane laughed, pinching Mitchie's chin at the look of annoyance on her face.

"One to me." Shane chanted before turning away from a glowering Mitchie, her arms folding furiously over her chest as she heard him call back. "That, was almost _too _easy. I feel sorry for you, Mitch." And then he disappeared into the hotel.

Mitchie stood there motionless for a few seconds, unsure of how to handle the situation. He had already tricked her, she was losing. She was one step closer to being forced to do something utterly humiliating. This could not happen, she wouldn't let what could she do? He was too good and he wasn't playing fair. And that's when she knew what she had to do, she had to play dirty. She would be as evil and scheming as him.

Mitchie decided upon taking the first step to her new evil, rule ignoring side by opening her mouth and shouting out at the top of her lungs….

"CAILTYN!"

* * *

Coming soon....

Gluttony. Greed. Sloth. Wrath. Envy. Lust.

One winner.

One loser.

And one demand.

* * *

A/n: Why hello? Fancy seeing you here. Ooookay, randomness. So, a brand spanking new chapter for you there and you can now be prepared for scheming and lying. Wooo. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love love love you. And thanks to those of you who favourited or alerted.......but, it would be completely beyond awesome if you could review too. It only takes a second. *Smile nervously* please don't kill me, just a suggestion. Anyway, yeah. I'll update again soon. Bye. Thanks again.

Emma. x Pssst. Review please! (I'm pushing it now, aren't I?)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sins. _**

_Chapter 3: Show time. _

"Mitchie, don't be so nervous. I don't get why you're freaking out!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she examined her reflection in the mirror, smiling slightly as she brushed through her hair once more.

"But what if it doesn't work? He'll know that I'm playing dirty _and _I'll be losing." Mitchie's voice drifted from the bathroom, causing Caitlyn to turn around and begin talking to the empty bedroom.

"Mitch, seriously, chill. You just have to offer him some drinks." Caitlyn reminded her, rolling her eyes as she through her hairbrush carelessly upon the floor.

"But what if he realises what I'm doing?" Mitchie questioned her voice filled with uncertainty, Caitlyn presuming her face would portray exactly the same emotion.

"He won't. I don't think Shane's that clever. Besides, if you drink as well, he won't think anything of I-" Caitlyn bit back her groan as she heard Mitchie scoff at the thought of consuming alcohol. "OK, fine, I'll get your drink's for you and you can just pretend it's alcohol. Better?" Caitlyn offered, sighing deeply.

"Better." Mitchie confirmed, smiling as she appeared from the bathroom, standing happily in front of her best friend.

"Oh my gosh!" Caitlyn declared, staring open mouthed at Mitchie.

"What?!" Mitchie proclaimed, spinning round, expecting to find something truly horrific. "What?" She repeated once realising that there was in fact not a psychopathic murderer in her room, and turning back to face Caitlyn.

"You look amazing!" Caitlyn beamed, Mitchie merely looked at her, a little confused. "You do, trust me!" Caitlyn added, sensing Mitchie's self -conscious side coming through. Mitchie scoffed once more, looking down at her clothes. She was wrapped in a long-sleeved, blue, checked shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of black heels.

"You annoy me sometimes." Caitlyn sighed, shaking her head.

"Can we just go?" Mitchie asked, glaring playfully.

"Yep, we're meeting the guys in the bar." Caitlyn recited as she walked towards the door and pulled it open, turning back to Mitchie seconds before she stepped out.

"Show time!"

* * *

"There they are." Caitlyn declared as she and Mitchie entered the darkened bar, her arm raised as she pointed to their group of friends. Nate and Shane seemed to be in deep conversation, sipping the drinks they had in hand.

_Beer. Good. _

Ella was laughing hysterically, presumably at something Jason had said, as he stood with a dopey, yet utterly adorable smile upon his features. Suddenly Ella was leaping from her barstool and pulling Jason, who didn't seem to protest, into the busy crowd of people who dominated the dance floor.

Mitchie smiled inwardly, she was happy for Ella, she really was. Ella had managed to find the person who made her truly ecstatic, but Mitchie couldn't help but feel a little down hearted as she looked at the pair who disappeared into he sea of people, she couldn't help but feel envious that the pair had found so much happiness.

**Envy. **

"Shoot." Mitchie whispered under her breath, but she couldn't help but let the emotions continue to slip through as she wandered closer to the bar. She wanted that, more than anything, someone to laugh with, to dance with, someone to hold her and look after her. But she wanted that someone to be......

"Shane."

"What?" Shane said looking up from his drink at his best friend and band mate Nate who had beckoned his name.

"Mitchie look's hot." He said with a sidewards smile as he hit Shane in the chest. Shane followed Nate's eyes, before letting his mouth fall slightly, this girl never ceased to amaze him with her beauty.

"Dude!" Shane suddenly growled, prepared to punch Nate ever so hardly in the face.

"What! No, I don't like her like that, she's not……" Nate's words suddenly died out as he realised what he was saying.

"Caitlyn." Shane finished with a smile.

"No! I wasn't going to say that." Nate replied abruptly, Shane simply rolled his eyes, astounded by how bad of a liar Nate was.

"Hey." Shane called as the two girls approached them, Nate stiffening against Shane as Caitlyn smiled at him.

"Hi." They both replied. "I'll go get us some drinks." Caitlyn declared, winking slyly in Mitchie's direction.

"I'll…I'll help you." Nate squeaked as Shane's elbow embedded harshly into his side.

"Cool." Caitlyn said, her voice growing a little weak as a blush creeped onto her cheeks before the pair wandered over to get the bar mans attention.

"So, Mitch. You look great." Shane commented as he took a large gulp of his beer, knowing that wasn't at all the word he wanted to use.

_More like, stunning, dazzling, or sensationally beautiful. _

"Erm…." Mitchie said, looking down at herself once more and cringing.

"What? You don't think so?" Shane said, not understanding how someone as completely gorgeous as Mitchie could see herself as anything less.

"Not particularly." Mitchie shrugged, Shane opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a bartender that approached Mitchie.

"This-" He began, offering Mitchie the drink he had in his hand. "-Is from the guy across the bar." He added, nodding in the opposite direction. Mitchie followed his gaze, as did Shane, both pairs of eyes landing upon a blonde man who held a seductive smile upon his lips. Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows as she recognised the drink purchaser as the man she had past in the corridor earlier.

"_He_ obviously thinks you look good." Shane muttered under his breath bitterly. Mitchie turned her gaze to him, her eyebrows continuing to knit together as she tried to understand what he had met by the comment, and why it was dripping with such disdain.

"Do you want it?" The bar tender questioned, pulling Mitchie's gaze away from Shane's darkened eyes. "It's a screaming orgasm." Mitchie bit her lip, blocking out Shane's mocking snort, as she assessed whether or not that drink would contain alcohol, she presumed it would.

"Erm…would you mind telling him thanks, but no thanks?" Mitchie replied, wincing slightly as she realised how rude it sounded. The barman hesitated a little, obviously not used to having people turn down free drinks, but he turned away none-the-less.

"That was cold." Shane said to her once the man left to return to blonde-haired guy. "Ice cold." He added, desperate to keep the hysterical laughter or the beaming smile from seeping through.

"Shut it." Mitchie said, turning to him and making sure not to look in blonde-haired guys direction. "What was with the comment earlier?" Mitchie asked, turning her back on the bar so she was stood next to Shane.

"Huh?" Shane asked, cursing himself as he realised he hadn't given Mitchie's hearing enough credit.

"When you said-"

"Drinks are here!" Mitchie was suddenly cut off by Nate and Caitlyn's return. Caitlyn holding a tray of drinks, Nate carrying four shots; Mitchie bit back a groan.

"Ok, Mitch, here's your vodka and coke." Caitlyn said handing her a drink, a sly smile upon her lips.

"What? You're drinking?" Shane asked, flabbergasted.

"I am indeed. Might as well." Mitchie said with a shrug before taking a hesitant sip of her drink, smiling as she tasted nothing but coke.

"A Jack and Coke for you, Shane." Caitlyn carried on, before passing him his drink and then placing the tray and two remaining drinks on the bar.

"This is mine." She said with a smile as she grabbed the glass.

"What's with the shots?" Shane asked pointedly, staring at Nate who was still clasping the four minuscule glasses.

"I thought we could have a drinking game!" Caitlyn declared. "The first person to finish all of their drink and the shot, is the winner." Caitlyn said with a smile. "Who's in?"

"I am." Shane said abruptly taking a shot glass in his other hand.

"Me too." Mitchie said warily, not sure how she was going to get out of this one. She didn't really want her first drink to be a straight shot of vodka.

"Ok, Mitch, here's yours." Nate said, offering her a glass with a smile and a wink......a wink? "Ok, ready?" He added, nodding at her as he grabbed his own drink.

"Ready!" Mitchie said confidently, realising that Caitlyn was more thorough than she could have ever imagined. She smiled at her best friend before holding the drink up to her lips, the others following suit. "3…2…1."

* * *

A/N: Agh, I'm so happy that I managed to get _flabbergasted_ into one of my chapters! I can die happy now! Anywhoooo....a giant, huge, massive, collosal thanks to you guys who reviewed, they mean the world to me they really do. Yes, I know that sounds cheesy :).

I also wanted to say sorry for the really slow update, as I wrote on my profile, it's due to exams, revision, coursework...etc etc. You know what it's like. Due to the lateness I'm not even going to ask you guys to review...(even though I would love them, and I'm hoping you won't need asking) Ha ha ha ha. I'm really hyper right now, I do apologise.

Ooooh, also. How awesome is _Paranoid_? Seriously!! One of my favourite Jonas Brothers song ever!! So excited about the album, AGH going to see them in one month! :) Okay, I'll go now :) Love you all...x


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sins. **_

_Chapter 4: Alcohol, a sin by it's own terms. _

* * *

_Derived from the __Latin__ gluttire, meaning to gulp down or swallow, __**gluttony**__ is the over-indulgence and __over-consumption__ of food, drink, or intoxicants to the point of waste. In some __Christian__denominations__, it is considered one of the __seven deadly sins__—a misplaced desire of food/drink or its withholding from the needy. _

* * *

Mitchie Torres looked at her reflection in the mirror, her hand moving subconsciously over the loose, brunette curls that framed her face. She gave herself a side wards smile, her mind still attempting to decipher the strange events of the evening. She had shocked herself by turning down blonde haired guys drink, after all, he was unbelievably gorgeous, his features stony and utterly flawless and through his tight shirt you could easily see his sculpted muscles ready to burst through the expensive looking material. So why had she turned it down? Mitchie shook her head, lowering it afterwards as she held the side of the counter.

_Shane._

Of course she had feelings for him, but she hadn't quite realised how strong they were until now. But what exactly was she expecting? Mitchie knew she couldn't wait around forever for something that would never happen. But if Mitchie was anything she was an optimist and that optimism allowed her to hold tightly onto the last tinge of hope that rested within her and it was the only thing that kept that smile upon her face.

"Mitchie, Mitchie mooo! Ooof!" Mitchie looked up at the mirror to see Caitlyn stagger out of one of the toilet cubicles, her hand gripping onto the side as she desperately tried to keep herself up right.

"Cait, are you ok?" Mitchie questioned, stifling her laugh as she watched her friend slide over to her, her neck moving uncontrollably from side to side.

"Erm….YES! I'm diiiizzzzy." Caitlyn drew out, blinking tensely as the words left her mouth.

"Ok, Cait if you say so. God, I didn't realise how much you could drink." Mitchie told her friend as she pulled the mainly blonde curls from her face, having seemingly glued themselves to her cheeks.

"Drink! Yeah! Let's get some more drinks!" Caitlyn exclaimed, tripping over nearly every word.

"I don't think that's very wise." Mitchie informed but it was too late, Caitlyn bolted out of the door, another 'oof' proclaiming from her lips as she did so. Mitchie sighed before following her out of the door. Caitlyn had had way to much to drink already, she had presented herself and the rest of the group with round after round of drinks, Nate and Mitchie remaining sobre. Luckily for Mitchie, Shane was too far gone to notice Mitchie was now only ordering cokes, or so she hoped. Still, it didn't really matter now, he had succumed. Gluttony. Of course, Mitchie wouldn't begin her gloating until the morning, until _every _stage of her plan had been carried out.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie called as she flew into a crowd of people, who, for some reason wanted to stand outside a toilet. Nice. "Ergh!" Mitchie groaned, disgruntled as she made her way over to the bar, which she hoped Shane was still tittering against.

"Shane." Mitchie said warily as she approached Shane who was slumped over the bar. "Shane?" She said again, an ounce of fear gripping her words.

"Mitchie." He groaned, well, at least that's what Mitchie thought he had said. "Mitchie." This time it was clearer as he turned his head to the side, his eye widening as they lay upon her. "You-" He said pulling himself upright and poking her in the cheek. "You are very, very good at holding down your drink." Shane slurred, a crooked smile upon his features.

"Yes, well, you know." Mitchie shrugged, hiding her smile.

"And you're beautiful. Very-very beautiful." He whispered, his eyes closing as the words left his mouth.

"You're only saying that because you're drunk." Mitchie said with a nervous laugh, mentally telling her beating heart to calm down.

"N-no-no I'm not, I'm saying it- because…"

"Guys, have you seen Caitlyn?" Shane and Mitchie turned their heads to see a slightly worried looking Nate, his hands rubbing together nervously.

"She was with me in the bathroom a little while ago but she kind of staggered off, I think she wanted more alcohol." Mitchie said, feeling Nate's nervousness transfer to her.

"Shane?" He asked hopefully, knowing full well that he wouldn't get a straight answer out of him.

"Well- let me tell you something my dearest, friend-more-like-brother-person-man…I saw her when she…....Oh. My. God." He suddenly said, his mouth falling open and humour in his eyes. "Go Caitlyn!" He yelled with a laugh.

"What?" Nate and Mitchie said simultaneously, before turning around, their mouths falling open, just like Shane's had previously.

"Is that…." Nate started, his mouth dry.

"Caitlyn? Yeah." Mitchie replied, her words slow as she assessed the situation.

"Is she…."

"Pole dancing? Yeah."

"Oh. My. God."

"GO CAILTYN!" Shane slurred, bringing his fingers to his lips and whistling at the dancing Caitlyn who was currently grinding down a pole, men surrounding the table and throwing money at her.

"Shut up, Shane!" Nate growled warningly. His eyes upon Caitlyn, who abruptly stopped to tie her top up, exposing her toned stomach. A sea of "woos" and "take it off, sexy's" suddenly erupted from the crowd as Caitlyn resumed dancing, wrapping her exposed leg, due to her rolled up shorts, around the pole.

"That's it!" Nate exclaimed angrily as he saw a strangers hand reach up and place a note in her waistband, grazing her thigh as she did. Nate burst into action, stalking forward and pushing his way violently through the crowd. Ignoring the yells of abuse, he climbed onto the table and pulled Caitlyn up from whatever she was now doing on the floor. "Enough! Show's over!" Nate yelled angrily at the crowd of horny men.

"Natey. Do you like my dancing?" Caitlyn questioned seductively as Nate grabbed her arms and tried to pull her off the table but Caitlyn was putting up a good fight.

"Nate?" Caitlyn said softly as she stepped closer, both still upon the table, an audience still around them. "I-I need to tell you something." She whispered, tripping over only a few of her words. Nate waited anxiously for Caitlyn to speak, desperate to get her away from the prying, perverted eyes. "I really, really-" But before Caitlyn could finish her sentence, her eyes rolled back into her head, her body limply falling.

"Caity!" Nate exclaimed as he caught her and pulled her feeble body into his arms, clambering from the table and throwing a look of disgust at the crowd.

"Shit!" Shane exclaimed as he ran, with a few stumbles, over to the pair, Mitchie following behind.

"Is she ok?" Mitchie questioned worriedly.

"She'll be fine, too much drink. I'll take her up to her room." Nate whispered, his anger obviously not subsiding as he turned away and trudged out of the bar, a dauntingly still Caitlyn in his arms.

"Wow!" Mitchie whispered, shell-shocked.

"Yeah, you're turn next!" Shane cackled. Mitchie turned her head to him, a playful glare upon her features as she gently pushed Shane's shoulder, not predicting that he would crash to the floor instantly. Mitchie gasped, her eyes bulging as he fell so easily, his eyes blinking furiously as Mitchie dropped to his side.

"I think, it's time we got you home." Mitchie said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and attempted to pull him up, grunting slightly as she did.

"You are beautiful." Shane whispered as he turned his head to look at her, being no help whatsoever as Mitchie tried to force him upright.

"You've said that already." Mitchie replied with a laugh, using all of her weight to get him to budge.

"Ooh I know!" Shane exclaimed, leaping upright and causing Mitchie to fall onto all fours. "We should go swimming! W-why are you on the floor?" Shane questioned pointedly as he swayed from side to side.

"No, no we shouldn't!" Mitchie replied immediately as she rose up from the floor. "We are going home." She told him sternly, wrapping her arm around his waist when she noticed his staggering stance.

"Ok, but only if you stay with me tonight?" Shane questioned, his own arm falling comfortably over her shoulders as they, slowly, made their way from the bar.

"Fine, ok. I don't think I want to leave you alone anyway." Mitchie said rolling her eyes as she tried her best to keep the pair upright, Shane's full weight leaning against her. They walked in silence for a few minutes, the cold brisk air coming as a delightful, refreshing surprise for Mitchie whose face was twisted into concentration as she led Shane the right way.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing!" Shane yelled as he erupted into song, Mitchie jumping a little as he did.

"Shane, shut-up people are sleeping." Mitchie scorned, slapping his chest then instantly regretting it as she pair tittered side wards, but with her best efforts, she managed to keep them on their feet.

"I need to find yoooou!" He bellowed once more, seemingly ingoring Mitchie's warnings.

"Shane!" She scolded once more, her eyes moving around the area that surrounded them, checking for any unhappy quests. "You haven't sung that song in years." She mused once the shrieking had subsided.

"Actually…….I sing it all the time." Shane stated, a dopey, yet loveable look upon his features.

"You do?" Mitchie questioned pointedly, snapping her fingers in front of Shane's face as his eyes drifted closed.

"Yep!" He declared, his eyes bursting open as he popped the 'P'. "Just not in front of you."

"What? Why-"

"Ooh look. Hotel! I'll race you to my room!" And with that, he had untangled himself from Mitchie and was exploding through the hotel doors, disappearing from view. Mitchie stood in silence for an uncountable amount of time, her mind trying to understand the strange creature that was in fact her best friend. Mitchie shook away her thoughts; alcohol was of course the cause for his weird behaviour.

"Crap!" Mitchie cursed once remembering his blood was dosed with a lot of alcohol and he was now loose in the hotel, probably, unable to even remember where his room was. Mitchie darted into the hotel, deciding she would give him the benefit of the doubt and began climbing the stairs that led to the right floor, hastily turning the corners to the correct room. And sure enough, there he was, strewn over the floor, blood dripping from his nose. Mitchie exclaimed his name before pouncing over to him, kneeling over his seemingly unconscious body.

"Shane?" She whispered tenderly, her hand grazing over his cheek, a grunt following. "Shane, are you ok?" She asked, letting out a sigh of relief as his eyes opened wearily.

"I-I think I ran into the door." Shane said sheepishly, his alcohol fuelled tongue refusing to let him pronounce his words correctly.

"I think you did." Mitchie agreed with a slight laugh as she helped him to his feet and unlocked the door, aiding him into the bathroom. "Sit there, and I'll clean you up." Mitchie ordered affectionately as she pointed at the side of the bathtub. Shane followed her orders, his body swaying precariously as he gripped tightly onto the bath.

"That's the last time I try and get you drunk." Mitchie whispered under her breath as she brought a wet towel up to his bloody nose, thankful the bleeding had now stopped.

"You are beautiful." Shane whispered, his face leaning closer to Mitchies.

"You know, I think you've said that more to me tonight, than you ever have in the two and a half years I've known you." Mitchie laughed, continuing to dab at the dried blood.

"Mitchie, look at me." Shane said, his voice a deep whisper that was over-flowing with an excruciatingly high-level of intensity. Mitchie couldn't help but answer to the fierce level of emotion in his words, lifting her head, she instantly stopped wiping, her hand freezing in place as she noticed the burning look in his eyes. What they were burning with she couldn't say. He opened his mouth to speak, his hand raising to gently caress her arm. "Mitch, I....I.....I'm going to be sick!" He exclaimed, pushing her out of the way and falling in front of the toilet just in time. Mitchie cringed as she leant beside him, rubbing his back soothingly.

This arrangement lived out for several minutes, Shane, apparently wanting to get rid of every ounce of alcohol from his system. Mitchie took a deep breath, she never had been good with sick but she could handle it for Shane, remaining by his side and rubbing gently circles into his lower back. She rose up once the vomiting had evidently stopped, Shane slumping next to the toilet and wrapping his arms around the base, his legs curled up against it. Mitchie laughed at the site before going to open up some windows.

"Mitch, you're my best friend." Shane cooed, his hand moving over the base of the toilet. "I don't know what I would do without you, you know?" Shane mumbled, his eyes shut and a closed smile pressed against his lips. "I'm so happy you're in my life."

"Shane…honey, you know that's a toilet right?" Mitchie asked through her laughter as she approached the doorway, her mouth twisting into a shocked grin.

"Oh Mitchie." Shane sighed as he tightened his grip around the toilet.

"Awkward." Mitchie whispered, watching as Shane pressed a chaste kiss upon the side. "Wow…erm, I think I'll leave you two alone and go get you some water." Mitchie added before turning away and leaving behind a babbling Shane….perhaps leaving him a little too soon.

"I think.....I think I love you, Mitchie."

* * *

A/N: Hey! If you're reading this, then that means you read my story! Yay you!!! You are utterly and completely awesome. I seriously can not thankyou guys enough, your reviews mean absolutly everthing to me.

_**QUESTION:** _

_I write this story chapter by chapter so anything can change so I have a question for all of you amazing people: _

_Who do you want or think will win the competition? .......Crappy and unimaginative quesion I know but hey, I want to know. _

A second A/N: I just wanted to say a huge thankyou to the person who inspired me to right a part of this story. I'm so sorry but I can't remember your pen name, but it was involving my story _Falling._ You'll know who you are. :) So thanks!

So I really loved writing this chapter and I really _really _hope that you enjoyed reading it, it would be totally fantastic if you could review and let me know what you think! Emma. x


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sins. **_

_Chapter 5: The morning after. _

_

* * *

__Sloth is regarding laziness and indifference as the sin at the heart of the matter. Since this contrasts with a more wilful failure to, for example, love God and his works, sloth often seen as being considerably less serious than the other sins, more a sin of omission than of commission._

* * *

Mitchie couldn't help but let a beaming smile dominate her face as she watched Shane sleeping. She was curled up in an armchair, which she had pulled closer to the bed in case he had needed her during the night. The chair wasn't particularly comfortable but she didn't mind, she was content as she studied Shane's peaceful, sleeping stance. He would move every now and again, inaudible mumbles protruding from his lips, once or twice Mitchie could have sworn she had heard her name, but she couldn't have been positive. Mitchie's eyes looked over at the clock, it was nearly noon, she couldn't believe how late he had managed to sleep in, then, as if he had heard her thoughts Shane's eyes began to open wearily, a loud groan escaping from his throat.

"Shane, sweetie, are you alright?" Mitchie whispered, knowing he would need quiet right now. "Shaney?" Mitchie cooed in her best baby voice as she uncurled her legs and placed herself, carefully by his side.

"Ergh…..what……ergh." He mumbled before turning over and burying his head deeply into his pillow.

"Shane, how you feeling?" Mitchie questioned, pressing two fingers against her lips in hope of suppressing the laughter.

"Like shit." Mitchie managed to translate, as he buried his head deeper into the pillow.

"Well, that's what you get for drinking so much." Mitchie scorned playfully, not expecting him to turn around and sit up.

"And why don't you feel so bad?" Shane questioned, wincing as the room suddenly began to spin. "Crap." He cursed before falling back onto his pillows.

"Erm…I guess I can cope with alcohol better than you." Mitchie laughed. "Do you, do you remember anything from last night?" Mitchie asked tenderly, her inquisitive side wanted to press the issue of the _Gotta find you_ song.

"No." He groaned, rubbing his hands over his. "Was I sick?" Mitchie nodded her head, cringing at the memory. "Great." He sighed sarcastically, his voice husky. "Oh my god, I remember Caitlyn." He exclaimed suddenly, gritting his teeth as his own raised voice played havoc with his already pulsating head.

"Oh god. I hope _she_ doesn't remember that."

"Well, I'll be sure to remind her." He said weakly, letting a mischievous grin form on his lips. "Hey-" he started, his eyes attaching to the blanket that was strewn over the armchair. "-did you stay here all night?"

"Well, yeah." Mitchie answered, feeling a little embarrassed now, his eyes boring into her.

"You didn't have to do that." Shane replied softly, placing one of his hands over Mitchies.

"Yeah, well it was actually one of the conditions for you to come back to the hotel." Mitchie said with a nervous laugh, a laugh that caused Shane to massage his temples and sink back under the covers.

"Too loud." He murmured.

"Sorry." She whispered. "But it's time to get up now, Shane." Mitchie added, rising up from the bed and tugging gently on the duvet.

"No. I'm never getting out. I'll die here if I have to." Shane's muffled voice whispered, and that was all Mitchie needed to here.

**Sloth.**

"Fine you win." Mitchie replied, defeated as she backed away from the bed with a smirk. "I'll- erm-I'll be right back." She whispered and disappeared into the bathroom, phone in hand and ready for part 'C' of her diabolical plan.

* * *

"Holy Jesus." Caitlyn sighed as she reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, her head spinning so much she was forced to grip onto the side table, her back slumped over and her legs shaking.

"You're up then?" Nate asked bitterly as he walked out of the bathroom. Caitlyn looked up at him, her eyes questioning his disdaining tone and her hand clutching her swirling stomach.

"Did you stay here last night?" Caitlyn asked, forcing herself into an upright position.

"Yeah, I thought it was best." Nate said, his eyes never looking at Caitlyn. She felt a wave of devotion wash over her but it quickly melted away as she sensed the tension that was surrounding Nate's stiff form.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat back down on her bed, her stomach not quite ready for movement. "I-erm…Did I say _anything_ to you last night?" Caitlyn asked, fear clenching her stomach.

"Nothing you wouldn't usually." Nate said bluntly, thick emotion in his voice. An emotion that Caitlyn couldn't place.

"Did I _do_ something bad last night?" Caitlyn asked timidly after a moment of silence, hoping to god the answer would be 'no'. Nate's head snapped up, his hands resting rigidly in his jean pockets as he turned his whole body to face her.

"You don't remember anything?" He questioned, Caitlyn shaking her gently. "So you don't remember climbing onto a table half naked and pole-dancing for a bunch of pervy men then?" Nate snapped.

"What? Oh god!" Caitlyn gasped, mortified. "Are you being serious?" Caitlyn took Nate's silence as a 'yes' and buried her face in her hands. "I am such an idiot." She whispered through a petite laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Nate asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, don't get me wrong I'm horrified, but hey, there's nothing I can do about it now." Caitlyn said through her horse voice, shrugging as she pulled her face from her hands. "Why exactly are you so pissy about it?" She asked, still utterly confused, she had been bought up to believe that you should never dwell on something that is unchangeable.

"I can't believe you don't care about it!" Nate shouted, lowering his voice as he noticed the wince of pain flicker upon Caitlyn's features, he didn't realised that the pain wasn't due to her aching head. "It was so demeaning and…and slutty." He added, instantly regretting it.

"Did you just call me a slut?" Caitlyn questioned, fury in her eyes as she rose up from the bed, no longer caring of the sickening side effects.

"Well…..I erm…" Nate hesitated, he wanted to make her understand how he felt, how infuriating it was to watch those men study her body. But how could he do that without giving everything away?

"How dare you!" Caitlyn hissed, moving closer to Nate. "It was one time, it's not like I walk around sleeping with guys here there and everywhere. So I did something stupid when I was drunk, that doesn't make me a slut!" She shouted, Nate seemingly unable to think of anything to say that wouldn't make the situation worse.

"If that's what you think of me Nate, then I think you should leave." Caitlyn added quietly, folding her arms over her chest and daring him to say something else.

"Fine." Nate snapped, forcing as much malicious effect into the word as he possibly could.

"Fine!" Caitlyn replied harshly, her most hateful glare fixated upon her face. Nate turned to look at her once more, her glare melting away as she studied his saddened features, as then he was gone, slamming the door behind him. Caitlyn took in a deep, intoxicating breath before she fell back into her bed, curling her legs around herself and letting one single tear roll down her place face.

"Stupid Caitlyn. You are so stupid." She told herself disgustedly, as she pulled the duvet over head and thumped the pillow next to her. It looked like her dream of herself and Nate becoming an item was drifting further and further away into the distance. Especially now her pole-dancing adventures had pissed him off to no end, but why? She didn't know, and now all she could do was curse herself for reacting so badly and sending him out of the door and away from her. "Stupid!" She shouted one more time, before squeezing her eyes shut tightly and blocking away the world, sleeping dominating her in mere seconds, washing away her hangover and her aching heart.

* * *

Mitchie leaned against the wall of Shane's bathroom and brought her phone up to her ear, tapping her foot impatiently as the dialling tone continued to invade her eardrum.

"Hiya Mitchie!" Jason's cheerful voice finally greeted her.

"Hey Jase, I think we're ready over here." She informed him "You don't have to do this by the way, I mean, it will probably involve yelling." Mitchie said biting her lip as she awaited Jason's final answer.

"Oh, Mitch. You underestimate me, I had to put up with Shane's temper tantrums for years before you came along." Mitchie silently thanked god for allowing this conversation to be over the phone as a blush consumed her. Ever since Camp Rock Shane's family and friends had constantly thanked her for changing Shane, but she herself couldn't believe it, she hadn't done anything.

"Are you sure?" She asked one last time. "He's in a pretty bad mood."

"I'm Positive." His chiming voice replied. "I'll be there in about thirty seconds." He added before hanging up the phone. Mitchie smiled nervously before placing the phone in her jean pocket and exited the bathroom. She looked over at Shane, a soft snore protruding from his nose, he looked so calm and relaxed, but not for long. Mitchie wandered over to the corner of the room, wanting to stand clear of Shane's fury, which would soon engulf the whole room.

"Sorry Shane." She told him quietly seconds before the hotel door burst open.

"WAKEY WAKEY SHANE!" Jason's booming voice roared, accompanying his leaping entrance as he sprung around the room. Shane's eyes bolted open as he sat up hastily.

"Jason?" He questioned, his voice still weak.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Jason repeated before pulling open the various curtains that had previously shaded Shane from the gleaming sun.

"Jason!" Shane said again, this time his voice more serious as he scrunched his face in pain blocking out the blinding rays of sun, his hand moving wearily over his face as he desperately begged the light to disappear. "Jason, I swear to god if you don't pull those curtains…." Shane's threats were drowned out by Jason's screeches.

Mitchie stifled her laughter as she watched Shane's features become filled with anger, Jason now leaping joyously onto the bed and jumping happily around Shane's rigid body.

"Jason….." Shane started but was cut off once again by Jason who had burst into a harmonious version of _Play my music_. Jason looked up at the giggling Mitchie who was now clutching her sides in desperation, he offered her a playful wink before diving from the bed and gathering a glass of water in his hands, which he held it in front of Shane.

"Don't you dar-" But it was too late, without a second thought Jason threw the entire contents of the glass over Shane's face, which twisted into fury instantly.

"Jason Oliver Green!" Shane hissed, his voice growing stronger as he pulled himself from the clutches of the bed, shoving the duvet angrily to the side.

"Ooh, I got middle named." Jason laughed to Mitchie as he backed away from the fuming Shane who was currently shaking the droplets of water from his hair.

"I am going to....." Shane started, finger raised in the air but then he stopped, his eyes switching from the hopeful eyed Mitchie to Jason, who was trying his best not to laugh.

"You're going to what?" Jason probed.

"This is a trick." Shane muttered, studying the pair and smiling as he noticed Mitchie's shift awkwardly. "Shit! It is isn't it?"

"No...." Mitchie said innocently, Shane's mouth falling open as he realised that it was. Jason sighed as he realised Shane had figured them out, he loosly placed a comforting arm around Mitchie's shoulders.

"Well sucks to be you then! You're plan didn't work!" Shane exclaimed, his head growing ever larger.

"Erm, well, not _all _of it did." Mitchie replied, a wash of guilt flowing over her.

"What? Mitchie?" Shane questioned, stepping a little closer as he drew out her name.

"You drunk a lot last night and I mean _a lot_, that's gluttony and you refused to get out of bed earlier and that's sloth." Mitchie informed him, the guilt subsiding as she began to feel a different emotion dominate her.

**Pride**

_Crap, oh, that ones been done._

"What? So I've done two in one night?" Shane asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah." Mitchie said, excitement in her tone. "I completely played you. I set the whole thing up." Mitchie finally burst out, ecstatic that she had pulled the whole thing off.

"No way……You didn't drink at all last night did you?" Shane whispered, realization dawning on him.

"Nope." Mitchie beamed.

"Holy crap." Shane said with a smile, shaking his head once more. "Well, there's still four left. You can still lose Mitchie Torres." Shane warned her. "And you will."

"Oh Shane, honey." Mitchie said patronizingly as she wandered forward and poked his nose. "You _will_ lose. If you hadn't noticed.....I don't play nice." Mitchie whispered, raising one eyebrow before turning away for an open-mouthed Shane and sauntering out of the door with Jason by her side, laughing hysterically.

"Wow." Shane whispered, running his hand through his jet-black hair and feeling himself fall that little bit deeper in love.

* * *

Next chapter.....

The one you've all been waiting for; Lust.

* * *

A/n: So what do you think? Mitchie is back in the game everybody!

I would just like to say a huge thankyou to everyone who is reading this story, who has alerted and who has favourited.....and as always the biggest thankyou goes to readers who actually take the time to review, it really does mean so much to me and I literally have a little celebration whenever I get an email through! So thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.

Oh and finally, I have already written the next chater _Breaking Bounderies _so it's up to you guys when I post it....depending on reviews, alerts and what not! Love you guys so much, Emma. x


	6. Chapter 6

__

Warning: Ok, before we begin there is some adult content in the last section of this chapter. So if you wish to remain innocent just stop reading at the point where....well you know when to stop. You won't miss anything other than....well you know! :) And off we go....

**Sins.**

_Chapter 6: Breaking Bounderies._

* * *

_Lust or lechery, is usually thought of as excessive thoughts or desires of a sexual nature. Dante's criterion was excessive love of others, which therefore rendered love and devotion to God as secondary. Giving in to lusts can lead to sexual or sociological compulsions and/or transgressions_

* * *

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn?" Mitchie called as she stepped into her hotel room, Jason on her tail, still buzzing from his recent hyper spree. If Mitchie was honest with herself she couldn't help but feel the adrenaline continue to pulse through her, the planning, the scheming, the manipulation, it was all so exciting.

"Caitlyn?" Jason tried as the pair edged through the room, all four eyes landing on a large, unmoving lump that was at home under the duvet.

"Go away." The mumbled words of Caitlyn finally entered the room, her voice sounding sorrowful and disheartened and lacking her usual happiness. Jason and Mitchie shared a concerned look before Mitchie bravely stepped forward and pulled the duvet away for the bed, exposing a curled up Caitlyn, her face tucked into her knees.

"What's wrong, honey bear?" Jason questioned, perching next to the rigid form and placing a soothing hand on her back. "What happened?" Caitlyn looked up at Jason, her eyes glazed over with a film of tears that she was determined not to let spill.

"Nate." She finally muttered, feeling her throat tighten as she said his name.

"What did he do?" Jason asked softly, causing Mitchie to smile slightly, Jason was so kind and sweet, she wondered if herself or Caitlyn would be able to cope without him.

"Well-" She started but stopped to pull herself into a seated position, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I don't really know. He was in my room this morning and I could tell there was something wrong. And he said it was about my…..erm….my little show last night." Caitlyn said quietly, raising her eyebrows to emphasise the word 'show'.

"Huh?" Jason said, baffled. Mitchie rolled her eyes before leaning forward and whispering something in his ear. Caitlyn watched as Jason's mouth formed an 'O' shape and she continued her story. "He shouted at me, saying it was slutty and demeaning and then I chucked him out of my room. I…erm…I don't really understand what happened." She admitted finally, shrugging as she did. "Look guys, I'm going to go have a shower, I don't want to spoil your day." Caitlyn whispered as she slid off of the bed.

"I'll stay with you Cait." Mitchie said instantly, knowing how upset her friend truely was and knowing that Caitlyn was one to fight against her tears.

"No, really. I don't want you to." Caitlyn replied, before turning to the bathroom.

"Wait!" Jason exclaimed, causing Caitlyn to turn around and as she did he engulfed her in a warm, comforting bear hug. "Thanks Jase, Mitch." She said with a smile as the pair broke apart. "I know I'm just being stupid. I'll tell you what, I'll meet you at the pool in like....half an hour." Caitlyn said with a smile, but it wasn't her usual smile and it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm not going to let Nate stinkin' Black ruin my holiday." She added, straining another smile, but Mitchie could see right through it.

"See, there's nothing my bear hugs can't fix!" Jason beamed oblivious as Caitlyn laughed minutly and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Ergh. I just don't get that boy, I could have sworn he liked her." Mitchie whispered as she heard the water begin to tumble out of the shower.

"He does." Jason replied instantly.

"He does?"

"He does."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"Then why-"

Jason replied with nothing more than a shrug, he really didn't have an answer. But one thing was for sure, Mitchie was going to _get _an answer. She stormed over to the window, chewing on the inside of her lip as she saw Nate sitting at the pool, is feet dangling in the water and his head drooped.

"Mitch? What are you going to do?" Jason questioned, a little scared as he backed away from his fuming friend.

"I'm going to find out what the hell is going on with these two." She declared and with that she was gone, leaving behind a wide eyes Jason who stayed frozen to the floor, Mitchie was the kindest person in the world but she could be down right terrifying when she wanted to be. Jason leant against the window, watching Nate as he slumped his shoulders, clearly miserable. His friends were so weird sometimes. Nate liked Caitlyn, Caitlyn liked Nate, Mitchie liked Shane, Shane liked Mitchie. What was so hard about that? He liked Ella, Ella liked him, so now they were a couple. Jason shook his head….and they thought he was the dumb one.

Jason's already wide eyes threatened to burst out of there eye sockets as he, from the safety of the hotel room, saw Mitchie march up to Nate, fury on her face and her hand raised. Nate was looking up in fear, his body frozen…..Yep, his friends were weird.

* * *

"Nate Black, what the hell have you done?" Mitchie screamed as she approached Nate, causing him to look up from the water, his legs stiffening.

"W-what?" He asked dumbfounded, slightly intimidated by Mitchie's conversation starter.

"Why is my best friend miserable because of you?" She elaborated, causing Nate to jump up from his spot and face her.

"What are you-"

"Did you call her a slut?" Mitchie questioned stepping forward, her hand raised for no reason at all.

"I said her _behaviour_ was slutty." Nate corrected, trying not to back down under Mitchie's infuriating gaze.

"So yes, then." She sighed shaking her head. "Why? If you like her so much, why would you do that?" Mitchie questioned, causing Nate to take a step back.

"I- I don't." Nate stuttered.

"Cut the ballshit Nate, it's obvious." Mitchie was tempted to tell him that Jason had spilled the beans, but opted for something that wouldn't cause more arguments.

"Erm…well." Nate stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Erm…well isn't good enough. If you like her why aren't you up there telling her and asking her out? I don't understand it, why won't you take the chance, all your gaining is regret and lost opportunities!" Mitchie yelled, exasperated.

"Coming from you!" Nate retaliated, gaining his second wind.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's obvious that you like Shane, Mitchie. Yet I don't see you do anything about it. So before you start preaching to me about regret and lost opportunities, why don't you look at your own first."

And there it was.

"I'll see you later." Nate muttered before wandering past her. Mitchie wasn't sure where he went, or even what direction he went in, all she could think of was Shane, she was doing the exact same thing as Nate.

But, no, not anymore.

Mitchie Torres would not have regrets and lost opportunities on her back. She would seize the day.

* * *

Shane sighed as he heard a loud knocking echo around his room. He really didn't want company right now, he was still feeling the effects of last's nights adventures and instantly regreted it when he lifted himself off his chair, a wave of nausea washing over him. He quickly shook it away and grabbed a T-shirt, pulling it slowly and lazily over his head, he had spent the majority of his day relaxing and watching the other guests from his window. Becoming the spectator in events had really help him get his mind off of a certain someone and for that, he was grateful. Shane grimaced as he reached the door, another painfully loud knock causing him to clench his teeth, he really _really_ didn't want company right now. But that opinion quickly shifted as he swung the door open to find Mitchie, her eyes inspecting her shoes, apparently oblivious that Shane had opened that door, so he cleared his throat.

"Hey." She said cheerily, her neck snapping up and her hands moving over one another hastily.

"Hey?" He replied, studying her fretting form. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, erm, sure." She replied as she past Shane's figure and entered the room.

"So..?" Shane questioned, turning to face her.

"So." Was all she managed to say. This was harder than she could have ever thought possible. Was there a right way to do it? Should she just blurt it out, or have him guess it or maybe she could just write it down on a piece of paper.

"Is there something you want to admit to me." Shane said with a smirk, Mitchie's eyes bulging as the words left his mouth and she saw him wink at her. "I saw you, I'm afraid."

"W-What?"

"I saw you at the pool....shouting at Nate." He laughed loudly, then winced.

"Y-you did?" Mitchie questioned, cursing herself for allowing him to start a new subject.

"Yep, from the window. It was bloody hilarious! That was wrath if ever I saw it, fist raised and everything! I never imagined you being so angry." Shane teased.

"Shane, I don't want-"

"I didn't even have to do anything, that's how good I am. I'm one step closer to winning, Mitchie." Shane said smuggly.

"Shane! I'm not here to talk about the competition." Mitchie said softly, pressing her lips into a hard line.

"That's because I won another one." Shane laughed. "Wrathful Mitchie." He mused, stroking his chin.

"Shane, I need to...." Mitchie started, closing her eyes in frustration.

"Mitch?" Shane whispered tenderly, signalling for her to continue, his gloating ceasing as he noticed her anguish.

"Yeah, It's just…erm…damnit!" Mitchie cursed, balling her hands into fists.

"It's ok Mitch, it's only a competition. I promise I won't make you do anything _too _bad." Shane said playfully.

"Shane, this isn't about the competition!" She snapped, causing Shane to take a small step back, his eyes smothering her panicking form.

"It's ok, calm down. Tell me what's wrong." Shane soothed, stepping forward once more and brushing the hair from her face.

Shane's calming words hit her ears and she knew this was it. This was the moment she needed, his ears were open and all she had to do was say some words, any words that expressed her feelings. But she couldn't, she parted her lips to speak but nothing happened, her mouth was too dry.

"Ok, you're kind of scaring me now." Shane whispered, bringing two fingers to her chin and tilting her head to look up at him, she looked terrified. "Are you ok?" He said clearly, recieving a nod from Mitchie. Her eyes filled with love as she stepped closer to Shane, placing her hand upon his side, clutching onto his T-Shirt.

_What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing? _

The sentance screamed in Mitchie's mind, her body unable to comprehend as she pressed herself closer to Shane, his eyes questioning her, but he wasn't pushing her away either. That surely was a good sign. Shane swallowed as he felt Mitchie press up against him, her pressure increasing on his waist. What was she doing? Shane became slightly rigid under her touch, his mind working over-time to understand what was happening. An alarm suddenly started to sound in his mind; this was a plan, surely, it had to be a plan.

_Take a step back. Take a step back, now! _

Shane told himself, it was another trap, it had to be another trap. But then, she was edging away, her hand dropping from his side, regret and hurt engulfing her features. Before Shane had another second to think he placed one hand on the small of her back, pulling her back against him, not ready for the closeness to end. Mitchie looked up at him, opening her mouth once more to speak, but before she could even attempt to form words, Shane had pressed his lips against her own, letting his other hand cup her face, keeping her in place.

**Lust.**

Mitchie let out a small gasp as Shane deepened the kiss, letting his tongue roam around her mouth. Ecstasy and denial flowing through her as she placed one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, their bodies pressed together.

"Shane...." Mitchie breathed as their lips parted, Shane's lips never leaving her skin as they roamed over her neck, toying with her earlobe. Shane growled as Mitchie's hands moved over his body, resting on his belt buckle. He looked up at her with a knowing smirk before ramming her against the wall, pressing his body up against hers as he undid the buttons of her shirt.

_Too fast, too fast. Way too fast._

Mitchie screamed in her mind, she knew she had to say something but instead she moaned his name once more and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his shirt off simultaneously. She had dreamt of this moment so many times, never would she have imagined it actually happening, or that it would be so sensational. Mitchie bit her lips as she let her hands run over the chiselled muscles of his chest, her heart beating furiously as his lips moved over her now exposed breasts. One of his hands held her up, his other moving up her side, sending excitment she had never imagined possible soaring through her. Mitchie shivered under his touch, despite the raising heat that was transpiring between the pair, a scorching heat that she hoped would never sizzle out.

Shane was in his element, his body tingling with exhiliration as he grazed his hand over Mitchie's thigh, wanting nothing more than to rip the jeans from her. He knew they were pushing things too fast, way too fast, seconds ago they had been merely friends and now, now they were half naked and touching each other in ways they only had in Shane's fantasies. Shane scorned himself, demanding himself to stop, demanding that he treat Mitchie with the respect she truely deserved, but he couldn't, he was in no way strong enough. Shane continued to move his hands and lips over Mitchie's body, smiling as he heard the soft, sensual moans that left her lips.

"Bed?" Shane muttered huskily, his nose buried in her hair as he tried to record every second of this moment in his memory.

"Bed." Mitchie gasped in Shane's ear as her tongue teased the tender skin around it, her hands rummaging intimately through his thick hair. Shane eagerly obliged as he carried her body, her lips now roaming his neck, over to the bed, gently laying her down and clambering on top of her, their lips meeting once more in an explosion of pure passion. Mitchie smiled as Shane shimmied down her, pulling the jeans from her legs and then removing his own.

**Lust.**

Neither could believe it was truly happening.

Shane looked down at Mitchie who wore nothing but a pair of black French knickers, her chest heaving up and down as she gasped for breath. He smiled at her, desire in his eyes, before he towered over her, his hands resting either side of her head as he dipped his head, his lips moving hungrily over hers. Mitchie arched her back as she felt him against her thigh, confidence pouring through her as she slid her hand down past the waistband of his underwear. He pushed a moan from the back of his throat before moving his mouth down to her stomach, nibbling teasingly at her skin, her free hand balling in the duvet as she suppressed the need to scream his name.

Neither could take it anymore, they wanted each other, needed each other, simultaneously they freed themselves from their underwear, leaving themselves completely exposed.

Mitchie was now overwhelmed with insecurities as she was laid out utterly naked in front of her best friend and the love of her life. She bit her lip under Shane's intense glare, his eyes reading her face and apparently her mind. He leant down once more, placing a lingering kiss upon her cheek.

"You're stunning." He whispered, a smile breaking out upon Mitchie's face as she pulled him down on top of her completely. And then the pair crossed all boundaries, destroying all dynamics of their friendship……..but what would come of it?

**Lust. **

* * *

A/n: Hey guys!! A next day update....amazing! And this next day update is a result of your amazing reviews that make my day so much better. You are such fantastic people, and I really mean that.

Ok, same goes for the next chapter, I'm almost done with it and if the reviews are as superb as they were for this chapter there may be another next day update!!! If you want that, then you know what to do ;).

THANKYOU. Emma. x


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sins. **_

_Chapter 7: Unneeded lies and unnecessary hurt. _

Nate wandered around the pool subconsciously, Mitchie's words spinning around his mind. He couldn't argue with what she had told him. He already regretted not telling Caitlyn how he felt, he regretted yelling at her, he regretted not kissing her, he regretted that because of his own fears he would never get the chance to hold her in his arms, to gain the closeness he so truly desired. Nate ran a hand frenziedly through his thick, curl bound hair, screaming mentally for his feet to move, to take him to Caitlyn's room. But he couldn't, fear solidly clenching onto his heart as he thought of every possible sentence that Caitlyn could use to reject him. Nate let out a loud groan, his mind pumping wildly through every emotion he felt, too scared to move but completely terrified that Caitlyn would never know how he felt.

"H-have you seen, Mitchie?" Nate spun around, his eyes fixating upon a very nervous Caitlyn that stood in front of him, she was wrapped in a bikini top and a denim skirt, her eyes studying everything but him. Nate let a minute sideward smile appear on his face, this was fate, it had to be.

"You look nice, Caity." Nate said quietly, hoping she would look up at him, hoping she would let him see those sensational eyes, but she didn't.

"Not too slutty for you then?" Caitlyn hissed, Nate flinching at her words.

"Caitlyn, you're not a slut." Nate exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I was just angry, that's all. I'm so sorry for what I said to you." Nate sighed, as Caitlyn remained silent, mentally scolding her heart for beating so ferociously.

"You shouted at me." Caitlyn whispered after a moment's silence, her eyes looking off into the distance.

"Yeah, I know." Nate replied sheepishly. He knew that this was it, the opportunity he needed, the opportunity to explain himself and to tell her everything. He took a shuddering breath to prepare himself, his hands suddenly starting to shake as he rammed them into his pockets, trying to focus on the words. "...Do you, do you want to know why I was so angry?" Nate questioned, receiving a nod from Caitlyn. "Look at me." He added, Caitlyn merely moved her head, her eyes still examining something that wasn't Nate. "Caity, please." Caitlyn felt her heart drop as his disheartened voice used her pet name, begging her to make eye contact, so reluctantly, she did. He let another small smile grace his lips.

"I-erm-" Nate started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"...I'm waiting." Caitlyn replied, exasperated, she didn't want to be rude but she felt it was necessary, she hated being yelled out, and especially by people she loved. She sighed, as Nate did nothing but stammer, so she turned away.

"No." Nate exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her round to face him. "I wasn't angry at _you,_ I was just angry that the whole thing had happened. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch those guys drooling all over you? I just got so infuriated; I wanted to beat the crap out of all of them! I guess..." He paused for breath, looking down at the ground as he gathered his words. "I guess I took it out on you because I couldn't believe that you would degrade yourself like that. You deserve so much more than men asking you 'to take your top off'. You're not just something to be stared at Caity, you're special." Nate concluded, making sure to look up at Caitlyn for the last two words of his speech. Caitlyn cleared her throat, blinking a few times before she opened her mouth to speak, gulping back the speechless stupor Nate had forced upon her.

"W-what are you saying, Nate?" She finally managed to choke out, her breaths short and sharp as she watched Nate take a step forward, reaching for her hand, which she allowed him to take.

"I'm saying.... I'm saying." He groaned a little. "That I'm...ergh...this is tough." He paused once more, looking deep into her eyes before concluding. "I'm in love with you." Caitlyn let a smile rip across her features as she bathed in Nate's words, the glory of devotion basking against her skin and warming her more than the radiant sun ever could. "-erm...It would be great if you could, maybe,say something back now..?" Nate's voice cut in, pulling her away from her moment of total immersion in bliss.

"Oh." Caitlyn laughed. "I love you too." She said softly, allowing Nate to pull her into his arms and bury his face into her neck, a sigh of relief deflating from him.

* * *

Mitchie Torres opened her eyes wearily as she arched out her back, her mind whirling as she tried to figure out whose room she was in. Shane's. Why was she in Shane's room? Mitchie suppressed a gasp as the activities of the hours before returned to her memory. She turned her head slightly and sure enough, there he was, fast asleep and laying next to her. His bottom half covered loosely by a sheet, his torso naked and exposed. Mitchie bit her lip as she thought back to their passionate meeting, she lifted herself up a little, pulling the sheet up over her chest, her eyes surveying the room around her. Clothes were strewn across the floor and a painting was hanging precariously off of the wall, a splintered piece of wood protruding from it.

She lay back, a deep breath pushing out from her lips. She hadn't exactly managed to say what she had wanted to last night, but still, something magical and utterly unexpected had happened. Her and Shane, together. Mitchie shook her head as she fought back a beaming smile, she still couldn't believe that that had actually happened. Mitchie clenched her jaw nervously as Shane began to move, one of his eyes opening, looking over at Mitchie.

"Hey." Mitchie greeted, sliding back down into bed and rolling onto her side so that the pair were mere inches apart.

"Hey." Shane replied, his mind shouting and cursing at him. Lust. He had lusted. But still Shane couldn't help but smile at Mitchie's beautiful features, it couldn't have been a plan could it? Shane searched through his mind for any type of answer, he knew he had to find out, he needed to know that her actions had been solely because of her feelings. Shane let his mind wander back to the night Mitchie had manipulated him into drinking, using one simple plan in hope that he would succumb to three different sins...three! Shane bit his lip, this could have been deeper than he first thought. His mind began to assess the situation, his thoughts twisting and turning, landing him in dangerous territories as he forced together bits of the puzzle. She could play on their new found connection, knowing that he had feelings for her and she could easily get him to surrender to envy. Shane clenched his fists as he realized the plan would fit so easy with the new scheming Mitchie that had been born as a result of this competition.

But, Shane couldn't get himself to fully believe the lines he fed himself, everything had been too perfect, her passion, her emotion, her......it just all seemed so real.

"That was...." Mitchie drowned herself out, leaning forward and placing a kiss upon Shane's lips, her hand moving onto his chest.

Shane felt himself want to grab her, hold her, touch her, but he knew this could be part of her game. It would be cruel, but it could be. He kissed her back for the time-being, trying to detach himself from her sensational lips, trying to think of something to do, something to get her to spill the truth, but it was tough as Mitchie moved her hand further down south.

"You want it again? That's a little greedy wouldn't you say?" Shane finally said with a smirk, causing Mitchie to pull away completely, furrowing her eyebrows. Shane couldn't help but feel the guilt course through him, if it _had_ been real that would have hurt, but he needed to know, he needed to find out.

"What did you just say?" She questioned, her heart rate increasing as her mind searched through every possible meaning behind his statement.

"Greed. That was greedy. You know, greed...the deadly sin?" Shane spelled out for her, not noticing Mitchie stiffen, her body paralysed.

Was this all part of the game to him? Mitchie sat up, her heart ripping into two as Shane continued to talk about her succumbing to greed. Was that his plan? Get her into bed then make her come for more? Mitchie felt sick. She sat up, clutching the sheet tightly to her chest as she cut him off, saying the only thing she could think of.

"I suppose so." Mitchie said timidly. "Good plan." She added, needing to know, she needed to know, was it really all a plan?

"Well, it was just as good as yours." Shane probed, he had to know if she had planned this. Mitchie felt her heart drop...

"Oh, right yeah, lust. I thought that would be any easy one." Mitchie said before she could stop herself, she would not be humiliated by the scum that was Shane Gray, even if that ment denying the ecstatic rapture she had felt when they were together. "But- but...Wouldn't it have been easier too not succumb to the lust, you'd be in the same place you are now?" Mitchie said abruptly, the thought entering her head suddenly, maybe it wasn't a plan, maybe he had been joking.

So it _had_ been a plan. Shane mentally kicked himself, how could he have fallen for something like that? He wouldn't let her make a fool out of him...

"Yeah, well, I'd been drinking." He said without a second thought. "I knew if I went all the way with you, then you wouldn't be able to resist begging for more." Shane replied.

_What the hell are you saying?_ Shane shouted in his mind, a cringe splattering his face as the words left his mouth.

"Drinking." Mitchie said under her breath, pain flickering across her face. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let herself believe that Shane would ever like her in that way, she shifted away from Shane subconsciously, her stomach filling with the urge to be sick as she turned her head to the opposite wall, hiding the tears that built up in her eyes.

"I should get dressed and then get back to my room." Mitchie whispered instead through her clenched teeth, her voice hoarse as her throat began to constrict.

"Yeah, you should." Shane replied, unable to hold back all of the bitterness.

"Ok." Mitchie whispered sensing a sudden feeling of loathing. She quickly gathered her clothes in her arms and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Shane sat back upon the bed, bringing his hands up to his face as he felt a sudden feeling of emptiness engulf him. How could she do that to him? Just to win a bet. Shane cursed loudly as he tangled his hands in his hair, remembering hours before when Mitchie's hands at been the ones tangled in his locks. He cursed again before pulling on his clothes and storming out of the hotel room, making sure to slam the door loudly as he went.

* * *

Mitchie Torres marched through the corridors of the hotel, her feet ramming loudly against the tiles, her fists clenched in complete fury, she could feel her nails piercing the skin of her palm but she didn't care, her body was numb to pain right now, well, physical pain anyway. Mitchie could feel the hot tears rolling down her face, showing no signs of stopping or even reducing, she had never felt so humiliated or used. She pushed her key unfavorably into the lock and ripped open her hotel door, her body freezing as her eyes fell upon Nate and Caitlyn who were lying on the bed, arms around each other and their lips locked.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn yelped as the pair broke apart, both sitting up. "Mitch, what's wrong?" Caitlyn suddenly exclaimed, noticing the tears of heartbreak that traced her friend's cheeks.

"N-nothing." Mitchie said, wiping away the tears furiously. "I- can't believe this, are you guys together?" Mitchie questioned, wanting nothing more than to take the attention off of herself. The pair remained silent, both pair of eyes upon her, concern flowing from them. "That's so great, I'm so happy for you guys." Mitchie said after a moment's silence, managing a small smile, she truly was happy for her friend but the pain she was feeling didn't allow her to express her feelings to the full extent.

"Mitch?" Caitlyn said slowly as she got up from the bed and took a step towards her, Mitchie mirroring this by taking a step back.

"I'm fine, really, I don't want to interrupt, I'll be downstairs." Mitchie said as she took another step back.

"No, Mitch. I'm not an idiot, Nate won't mind giving us some time.... would you, Nate?" Caitlyn said, turning to Nate for consensus.

"Of course not." Nate exclaimed as he jumped off of the bed and wandered towards the door. "Besides, I have a lot to thank Mitchie for." He said with a smile as he came level with Mitchie, enveloping her in his arms, she couldn't help but let the tears fall again at Nate's kind words, her body quivering as he tried to comfort her. "If you need anything, anything at all, give me a call." Nate whispered to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek before he left, leaving the two girls in silence despite Mitchie's ragged breaths.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong." Caitlyn said tenderly, grabbing Mitchies hand and leading her to the bed so the pair could seat. Her mind blocking out all thoughts of Nate and the new found devotion she had for him after seeing the way he treated her best friend.

"S-Shane." Mitchie whispered as Caitlyn wrapped her arms around her convulsing friend. "We- we had sex, Caitlyn." She finally spat out, her eyes looking up at Caitlyn's guiltily.

"Oh my gosh!" Caitlyn replied, her eyes widening, but she quickly realized Mitchie didn't need a preacher right now, she needed a friend that wouldn't focus on the sex. "Why are you crying then, I thought you wanted Shane?" She said instead.

"In the morning- he said..." Mitchie stopped as a fresh wave of tears poured through her and new found anger coursed through her veins, her heart beating with the agony that clawed through it.

"What did he say, sweetie?" Caitlyn asked softly, her hand moving comfortingly through her hair.

"That- that.... he only kissed me because he was drunk and he only slept with me because he knew I would want him again after and that would be......be greed." Mitchie said through her tears, Caitlyn's jaw clenching in anger as she translated the sobbing words.

"That bastard!" She screamed, jumping up from the bed. "I'm going to kill him! I can't even believe he said that! Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to him? I don't see any kids in his future!" Caitlyn barked as she paced the hotel room, Mitchie's eyes falling her. "What did you say to him?" Caitlyn blurted out, stopping in front of Mitchie.

"I-I told him that I'd planned to come over and get him to lust." Mitchie replied, Caitlyn breaking into a smile. "I don't know why, I just...I didn't want to be completely humilated..."

"Brilliant, that's good, Mitch! At least the jerk doesn't know you like him!" Caitlyn said, allowing Mitchie to see the bright side to her quick thinking.

"I don't know what to do Cait, I can't look at him. The thought of him makes me sick! But...but I still...."

"Don't even say it!" Caitlyn cut in, holding up her hand to stop her. "You are going to win this competition, that's what you are going to do! And you are going to get him to do the most horrible, grueling, humiliating thing that you...well _I _can think of!" Caitlyn fumed.

"I don't think I can."

"Yes you can! How many are left?" Caitlyn asked, her mind whirling.

"Erm, one...envy." Mitchie groaned. "How can I make him envious? He doesn't even like me!"

"Maybe we can. If he is so smug he knew you would come back for more maybe he'll be someone who gets jealous when people lose attraction towards him." Caitlyn recited, a sideward smile appearing on her lips as she realized this could work. "If you act like you're into someone else he'll be jealous because you got over him so quickly..."

"Cait, I'm not sure." Mitchie whispered her voice wavering.

"Isn't worth a shot though?" Caitlyn questioned. Mitchie hesitated for a second, the fresh pain still pouring through her.

"Do you know what?" She declared leaping up from the bed. "It _is_ worth a shot. I _am _going to win this and I'm going to utterly humiliate him! I'm gonna make him pay!" Mitchie hissed, her eyes showing the determination that bubbled inside of her. "I'm not going to cry over him, I'm not going to down myself in my own sorrows!" She concluded rubbing the tears from her eyes, a smile appearing on her face, Caitlyn mimicking her actions. "I'm going to win this."

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, so lot's of drama for Smitchie, I kind of want to apologise for this chapter, I don't think it's that great, sorry....don't hurt me!

And oh my gosh, I can not tell you guys how thankful I am for all of your reviews, chapter six was my most reviewed chapter with twenty-one...TWENTY-ONE...reviews! Thankyou so so so so so much! You guys are completely awesome. And Hi to all the new readers who have recently found my story...*waves*.

Ok, so guys, sad news. I'm thinking the next chapter might be the last. So that means this story is nearly over!! So be prepared for an ending!

Anyway, thanks again to all of you fantastic readers :)....If you have the time, review please! Emma. x


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Ok, So I lied, this is not actually the last chapter. I settled down to write it and ended up with over six thousand words. So, I've decided to split it into two chapters, the next chapter **will** be the last.....I know this as it is already finished. Kapput! :) Oh by the way, despite having half off it cut off of it this is still the longest chapter of the story with four thousand words, so sit back and relax :) x

_**Sins.**_

_Chapter 8: Brad._

* * *

_Like greed, Envy may be characterized by an insatiable desire; they differ, however, for two main reasons. First, greed is largely associated with material goods, whereas envy may apply more generally. Second, those who commit the sin of envy resent that another person has something they perceive themselves as lacking, and wish the other person to be deprived of it. Dante defined this as "love of one's own good perverted to a desire to deprive other men of theirs." _

* * *

"Mitchie, will you stop fidgeting!" Caitlyn barked as she stroked the make-up brush delicately over Mitchie's eyelid.

"Sorry." She whispered, pressing her lips into a hard line and putting all of her effort into keeping her foot from tapping nervously over the floor. "I can't do this." She yelped suddenly, looking up at Caitlyn as she gulped.

"You _can_ do this, don't be so stupid, Mitchie." Caitlyn reassured her, placing one hand heavily upon her shoulder and continuing to apply a small lashing of make-up.

"I can't. I really don't think Shane's going to care if he thinks I don't want to sleep with him anymore." Mitchie moaned, rubbing her hands over one an other as she bit her lip.

What had she been thinking? Shane was just a smug, cocky Rock Star who would apparently do anything to win. She was just Mitchie, a nobody, she highly doubted that she would have the power to force Shane to submit to envy just by slipping into Caitlyn's 'perfect' black dress. Mitchie knew that Shane wouldn't care at all if she spent the night dancing with random strangers, he probably wouldn't even bat an eyelid if she started having sex with one of them in front of him. Mitchie was just his goofy friend from camp.

"Mitchie! Have you seen what you look like? I'm telling you, Shane will be beyond jealous…..after he picks his jaw off of the flaw that is." Caitlyn mused, as she pulled a few curls from Mitchie's loose bun to the front of her face, framing her features.

"Cait…"

"No Mitch…just give this a shot, I bet you anything that it will work." Caitlyn exclaimed, roaming over to her suitcase and burying herself in it, discarding certain articles of clothing across the room carelessly.

"Please, no more bets." Mitchie replied with a weak laugh, jumping a little as Caitlyn returned, thrusting a pair of black heels into her face.

"These are perfect." Caitlyn declared, a satisfied smile appearing on her face as Mitchie slipped on the shoes and stood up, smoothing down the material of the little black number. "God, you look amazing!" Caitlyn squealed, clapping her hands together victoriously. "I'm going to have to think of something evil that we can ask him."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Cait." Mitchie smiled, as she wandered over to the mirror and applied a light coating of red lipstick, the red lipstick that supposedly made her lips 'irresistible', well according to Caitlyn anyway. She felt a tinge of sadness hit her as a memory from the day before entered her mind, she quickly felt tears building up in her eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Caitlyn.

"You do realise the second I see him I'm going to punch him straight in the the face, right? That won't effect the plan, will it?" Caitlyn laughed, but Mitchie knew she was being deadly serious.

"No, Cait. You can't hurt him, then he'll know that I was effected by it." Mitchie replied, despite how much she would love to see Caitlyn attack the guy who broke her heart.

"Fine, but if he puts one toe out of line with me tonight…" Caitlyn finished her sentence with a smirk, Mitchie just shook her head. "Oh, Nate asked Shane to get a drink with him at eight, so they should be in there by now." Caitlyn said, looking at her watch.

"He's helping us again? He really does love you." Mitchie said softly, smiling as her friend blushed.

"Well…yeah…" She said sheepishly, sweeping her hair behind her ear as she looked at the floor.

"I'm so happy for you, Cait." Mitchie beamed, pulling her friend into a hug. "But you do realise neither of you need to help me…" She added.

"Mitch, really?" Caitlyn said shaking her head. "You're my best friend and I'll help you with anything…_anything_….and to top it off, Nate and I, we owe you so much now." She said tenderly, finishing with a smile.

"I didn't do anything…" Mitchie said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That's not what I hear from Nate, he only told me how he felt because you yelled at him apparently." Caitlyn laughed, Mitchie's eyes widening.

"That's the reason he told you?" She questioned disbelieving.

"Yep. So I'm helping you with this, no matter what you say." Caitlyn said, engulfing her friend in another hug. "You're the best friend in the world, you know that right?"

"No, you are." Mitchie whispered delicately, her eyes tearing as she pulled away.

"No, no, no. Sexy not sad." Caitlyn scolded playfully. "Now lets get this show on the road." She added, linking arms with her friend as they strutted, laughing, out of the room.

* * *

Shane Gray was sat, slumped over the bar, his head buried in his arms, much like he had been positioned a few nights ago. But this recent slouching stance was not a result of alcohol consumption, this was because, Shane Gray was miserable.

_Miserable. _

Shane scoffed out loud as the word played in his mind, he wasn't miserable. He had been miserable when he hadn't been aloud to play the music he wanted to, he had been miserable when his hamster died, he had been miserable when Nate had eaten the last piece of cake, this, this was sheer pain. Shane massaged the his temples as he felt the emptiness seem to grow within him, his heart twanging with agony every time he thought of Mitchie, unfortunately for Shane, he thought about her a lot.

He thought of the way she was his friend because she liked him, not _the_ Shane Gray and how she always seemed to have a smile on her face. He thought of her music and how each time he heard her sing his heart yearned for her. He thought of her radiant beauty both inside and out, but mostly, he thought of how she had held him and gasped his name in his ear.

And then when his heart would soar at the memory of their complicated friendship he would quickly be thrust back into reality, remembering the reasoning behind her gasps and her touches, and his heart would plummet into his vacant pit of a stomach, smashing into a thousand irreparable pieces.

"Dude, why are you so miserable?" Nates voice cut in, anger boiling within Shane at the term.

"I'm not miserable." He replied through gritted teeth. Try, heartbroken, depressed and writhing in excruciating pain.

"So what's wrong then?" Nate questioned, placing a gentle hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Things." He said bluntly, turning his head back into his arms, sighing deeply.

"Okay." Nate drew out. "Awkward." He whispered to Jason, who fought the urge to smile.

"Oh, look there's Caitlyn." Jason sung, elbowing Nate in the ribs and wiggling his eyebrows. "Where's Ella?" Jason thought aloud, only to me pummelled by a pair of hands covering his eyes, an angelic voice chiming "Guess who?"

"Hmm, I wonder." Jason chuckled before spinning around and wrapping his arms around Ella, placing a kiss on her lips. "You look stunning." Jason proclaimed, smiling as Ella blushed. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked, receiving a nod from Ella as they linked hands. "Bye guys, hope things get better, Shane." Jason added thoughtfully as he and Ella moved away from them, Ella waving her goodbyes to the girls.

"Hey Nate." Caitlyn said softly as the pair approached the boys at the bar, much like they had days before and Mitchie was hit with an overwhelming wave of Déjà vu.

"Hey." Nate replied quietly, kissing her tenderly on the lips before wrapping an arm around her waist and greeting Mitchie.

"Hi." Mitchie returned, her voice weak and shaking. Shane stiffened as he heard her voice, he knew he would have to face her sometime, but this wasn't the time, he could barely even stand to listen to that voice without his heart beating furiously, the pain being spread equally throughout his body. He chose to remain slumped on the bar, his face buried away from everyone.

"Mitch, I'm just going to chat with Nate for a bit, I'll meet you on the dance floor." Caitlyn said after a minutes silence, her eyebrows raising as Mitchie remained frozen to the floor, she mouthed a 'no' to Caitlyn, shaking her head slowly. "Have fun." Caitlyn said forcibly, pressing her lips into a hard line, her eyes widening in an intimidating manner. Mitchie's face fell, her begging eyes replacing her fearful features. "Ok, bye." Caitlyn said sternly, spinning Mitchie round and pushing her into the crowd, Caitlyn wandering into the crowd behind her.

"Mitch you can do this, come on!" Caitlyn whispered into her ear before giving her one final push, a push that caused her to stumble, knocking into one of the other guests. Caitlyn's eyes widened as she judged the situation, mentally patting herself on the back before backing out of the crowd.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Mitchie blurted out as she regained her balance. "Blonde- haired guy?" She gasped, hoping he hadn't heard her as she looked up into the mesmerising eyes of blond-haired guy.

"The girl who refused my drink?" He said, his arms attached to her forearms as if worried she might fall again.

"Yeah…erm…sorry about that." Mitchie said quietly, feeling beyond guilty as she pulled her arms from his grasp and dipped her head slightly.

"It's fine." He laughed. "You could make it up to me with a dance?" He offered, holding out his hand to her. "My names Brad by the way…" He said as he noticed the hesitance in Mitchie.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really looking for anything…" Mitchie whispered.

"Really? Because it looks like you are." Brad replied with a smile. "I mean, you've come onto the dance floor, on your own, dressed like…well…. dressed like that."

"What's _that_?" Mitchie questioned, a twinge of anger in her tone.

"Like, you're looking for something more, or some_one_ perhaps." Brad mused.

"Ok, look, the truth is, I'm trying to make my friend jealous." Mitchie confessed, wincing a little at how childish she sounded.

"Oh, and would that be the guy burying his face in his hands?" Brad laughed, looking over the sea of people at Shane.

"Yep, that's him." Mitchie confirmed without looking back, she couldn't bare the heartache. "Don't ask why he's like that." Mitchie added.

"Ok, well it's your lucky day…." He paused.

"Mitchie."

"Well, it's you lucky day, Mitchie." Brad said with a smile, an amazing, dazzling, heart-stopping smile. "I will happily make your guy jealous." Brad said, taking her hand and pulling her body up against him.

"Oh." Mitchie gasped, placing her hand on his shoulder to steady herself, she had not been expecting that. "You-erm-you don't have to." Mitchie replied, attempting to compose herself.

"It would be my pleasure, Mitchie." Brad laughed as he snaked his other arm around her waist and rested it on the small of her back. "Besides, you'll need a good-looking guy and well…" Brad added with another heart-stopping smile.

Mitchie smiled with him, the first stage of the plan had been a lot easier than she had first expected. Ok, he was a little conceited, but Mitchie knew beggars couldn't be chooser's, she would take what she could get. Luckily for her, Brad was sensationally attractive, but still, he was nothing on Shane. He didn't make her skin tingle when he touched her, his smile, although exquisite, didn't make her heart race, and his voice didn't make her breathless. But hey, Mitchie took drama. She sighed as she let Brad move them around minutely, his dance technique revolving around closeness and grinding more than twirling and movement.

* * *

Nate smiled at Caitlyn as she returned to his side, drink in hand as she settled herself on the barstool next to him. Nate kissed her lightly on the cheek before tuning his attention to the non-moving Shane, a sympathetic frown upon his face, he truly didn't understand what was happening. He had heard Mitchie's side of the story and in it Shane had been rude, obnoxious and just plain cruel, so why was _he_ so upset? Nate hoped that he was starting to feel overwhelming regret for what he had done to Mitchie.

"Holy crap." He heard Caitlyn whispered, he turned back to her, eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Nate questioned tenderly as he studied Caitlyn's stunned form.

"That was fast." She whispered, her gaze off into the distance, Nate followed her viewpoint, his eyes falling up Mitchie, her arms draped around someone's shoulder, that someone's arms around her waist, one hand a little lower.

"Oh my god." Nate spat out, his eyes widening.

"Oh my god what?" Shane questioned, rising up from the bar, his eyes lifeless.

"Erm…." Nate murmured. "Holy hell, I need the toilet." He added before darting off, leaving Caitlyn to roll her eyes and turn to Shane.

"He was 'oh my god'ing at Mitchie." Caitlyn recited, stifling her smile.

"Why?" Shane spat, the pieces of his heart shattering even more at the sound of her name. Caitlyn kept her face neutral as she lifted her hand and pointed into the crowd, her finger laying upon Mitchie and Brad, a desiring smile upon Mitchie's face as they danced, Caitlyn's smile now uncontrollable.

"Oh." Was all Shane said, heat rising inside of him as he thought his head might explode with the pressure that was suddenly being forced upon him. "She gets around a bit." He added, pushing back the urge to rip the guy's head from his shoulders, Caitlyn's smile faded slightly as he seemed to brush off the sight.

Shane tried but he was unable to take his eyes off of them, his eyes glaring at the guy who had his arms wrapped around Mitchie, one hand where it shouldn't be. To top it off, she looked unbelievable, beauty radiating from her. Shane clenched his jaw as he watched Mitchie's hand tangle in his hair, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Well, I guess _you_ weren't that special then." Caitlyn probed, desperate to get a reaction from Shane, who looked up at her, his eyes narrowing with anger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, little miss slut. Aren't you going to do another show for us?" Shane retorted, instantly regretting it, Caitlyn was like his little sister and he loved her as such. He didn't think she was a slut, far from it, he had seen people do much worse whilst under the influence. He opened his mouth to apologise, but recoiled when he noticed Caitlyn smiling.

"Why are you…." But before he could finish his sentence Caitlyn's fist crashed forcefully against the side of his face, a grunt of pain forcing itself from Shane's throat. "What the hell?" Shane spat, clutching his cheek.

"What? You put a toe out of line." Caitlyn said with a smirk as she stalked off to find Nate, leaving Shane alone with his drink, his cheek throbbing but still, it was nothing compared to what his whole body with going through, especially as his eyes found the dancing pair once more.

* * *

"I don't think this is working." Mitchie said with a sigh as she untangled herself from Brad, shaking her head at her own stupidity. Of course, it wouldn't have worked, Shane liked her as a friend, not as a girlfriend, not as a lover, not even as a sex pal.

"Well, we could always take it a little further." Brad replied provocatively. "But only if you want to." He added as Mitchie's face twisted into scepticism. "You do want him to get jealous, don't you?" Brad tempted, placing his hand upon Mitchie's hip once again and drawing her closer, letting his other hand graze up her side.

"Yes, I do. But…"

"No, buts. It doesn't mean anything." Brad retorted, pushing her a little closer in Shane's direction.

"Ok." Mitchie sighed defeated.

"Good." Brad smiled. "But you have to look like you're in control, like you want it." Brad told her. Mitchie nodded taking a deep breath as she bought her hand to the back of Brads neck before pulling his face down and letting their lips meet.

It was different, very different. Shane's lips had been soft and tempting, his kiss gentle and intoxicating. Brad however, was possessive and greedy, his kiss slightly forceful, pressing his tongue powerfully into her mouth. She wanted to pull away but instead she bought her hand up to his shoulder, wrenching him closer, he moaned from the back of his throat.

* * *

Shane took a shuddering breath as he watched Mitchie pull Brad down to her, their lips so closer, he prayed that it wasn't how it seemed, he prayed that she would gain some sense and return to him. But no, instead, their lips met, beginning to glide over one another as Brad's hands ventured over Mitchie's body, Mitchie doing nothing but pulling him closer.

He felt sick, physically sick at the sight before him, he thumped his fist violently on the table as he closed his eyes tightly, how could she do that to him? With all that they had been through, all that they had done together? Shane opened his eyes again, the fact that their lips were still locked fuelling his anger as he raised from his bar stool, the scorching flames of jealousy spreading through his body as he pushed his way through the crowd, reaching forward and wrenching the pair apart, his breath haggard.

"Shane?" Mitchie questioned, as she turned to see who had, thankfully, interrupted their kiss. "What are you…."

"What is wrong with you?" Shane snapped, causing Mitchie to back away slightly. "And you can get your bloody hands off of her!" Shane cursed as he hit Brad's hand from Mitchie's side.

"I can do what I want, mate." Brad said seductively, placing a kiss on Mitchie's cheek, she shuddered under his touch.

"Not with Mitchie you can't." Shane growled. Mitchie was speechless, she couldn't believe what was happening, Caitlyn had been right, he liked his playthings to be his and his alone. "So don't even think about it." He warned, his voice low and dangerous.

"I don't think you own her." Brad retorted with a scowl.

"No you're right I don't. But neither you do, and she's not just a toy to be played with, she deserves respect. She doesn't deserve some drunkards hand all over her." Shane replied, his fists clenched as he refrained from punching Brad in his smug face. Mitchie felt the need to laugh at his sentence, seemingly describing everything he had already done to her, but she couldn't, she could barely even breath as she studied the intensity and fury in his eyes.

"You don't know, maybe she's just looking for a bit of fun, and a bit of fun is what the Bradster want's to give her." Brad laughed, tapping Mitchie's behind as he said it, she squeaked slightly, not expecting that kind of contact. "Well at least, that's the impression her tongue gave me." Brad taunted, smirking as he licked his lips, Shane releasing a warning growl from the back of his throat as he curled his hands into fists.

"Really Mitch, that's what you want?" Shane questioned, disgust in his tone as he looked over Brad. Mitchie said nothing but merely gulped, she couldn't even comprehend what to say in return."Fine! I don't even care. I hope you have fun having _another_ one night stand!" Shane snapped as he barged past the pair, stalking to the door before turning. "Oh, and well done, you won the competition." Shane spat with a fake smile. "I hope you're _very_ happy, you obviously didn't care about who you hurt, just as long as you came out on top! So bravo!" He added bitterly before smashing through the door.

Mitchie stood paralysed, her eyes upon the still swinging door of the bar, she wanted him to come back through the door, but he didn't. She swallowed again, her breath sharp and slightly painful as she fought back the tears that were building up in her eyes. She had won, her plan had worked, and she had achieved revenge as well, so why wasn't she happy? She didn't feel victorious, instead she felt a huge sense of loss as she quickly grew to regret everything she had done, and unfortunatly for Mitchie it seemed like it was far too late to make amends.

* * *

A/N: Tada! Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! Over one hundred reviews! Yay! Thankyou so much you guys. You are all fantastic, wonderful people! And as I said earlier the final chapter of _Sins_ is finished and ready and waiting to be uploaded. As always, it's down to you guys when I do update my story. I know I don't really have to ask because so many of you amazing readers are kind enough to review and tell me what you think of my story. If I do get enough reviews I can promise you a next day update!

Thankyou so much for reading my story, you are fabulous! Emma. x

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So here it is, the last chapter of Sins, I'm rediculously sad, this has definitly been my favourite story that I have written. Thankyou to everyone who is reading this, it means you've stuck with my story they whole way through and I really can't express how thankful I am to you. Ok, I'm sure you don't want to read any of this crap so....on with the story.... :)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sins. _**

_Chapter 9: Confessions? _

Mitchie looked down at her feet, confusion, self-loathing, regret and guilt building up within her, these emotions causing tears to build up within her eyes. She didn't understand, why was he so hurt? She hadn't expected such a reaction, she hadn't expected him to be so effected by her plan. Her limbs felt numb as she thought of the distress that had dominated his eyes.

"Wow, so that worked pretty well." Brad laughed, his laugh causing Mitchie to bring herself back to reality. "How about we carry on where we left off." He smirked, but Mitchie still didn't move, she couldn't. "Mitchie?"

"I-I-I need to see if he's ok." Mitchie stammered wandering forward, her feet feeling strange and heavy, as if they weren't hers, they were moving of their own accord, dragging her to Shane.

"What? Mitchie, wait!" Brad called but she didn't stop. She continued to march through the crowd of people, not caring as she was pushed from side to side, her body being elbowed and stepped on numerous times before she finally reached the door, bursting through it and hoping to find Shane on the other side, but she didn't. Mitchie breathed in the cold air as it brushed against her bare skin, soothing her slightly, but not enough, as the pain continued to claw through her. "Shane?" She called, her voice sounding odd, as if that didn't belong to her either.

"What are you doing?" Brad demanded, apparently he wasn't planning on leaving Mitchie alone anytime soon. She groaned at the prospect as she continued to walk, her eyes grazing over the landscape around her, it was so dark she could barely see, she doubted even if Shane was out there she would be able to find him. "Mitchie!" His voice called again, pulling on her shoulder and yanking her around to face him.

"What!" She snapped, she didn't need this right now, she needed to find Shane, she needed to apologise.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to make him jealous?" Brad said confusion clear in his voice.

"I- I thought I did too." Mitchie replied, shaking her head. Brad folded his arms around her as tears began to fall, Mitchie's arms remaining by her sides.

"I think you need to get over him, Mitchie." Brad told her, pressing a light kiss on her forehead before he pulled away, his hands on her shoulders. "I know exactly how you can do that…" He said huskily before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Brad." She groaned, pulling away from him, only to have his arms wrap around her once more and pull her back.

"Don't fight it Mitchie. You want me." He cooed, kissing her neck as she struggled against him.

"No I don't!" Mitchie shouted sternly, wrenching herself free of him.

"Come on." He drooled stepping forward only to be met by Mitchie balling her first and smashing it powerfully against his cheek, much like she had seen Caitlyn do earlier, she was lucky to have such an efficient best friend.

"What the fu-"

"I said no!" She said sternly, her face transfixed in stony fury.

"Fine! Crazy bitch." He cursed at her before stalking away into the darkness, leaving Mitchie alone, her arms wrapping around herself as the cold air beat against her skin.

She stepped forward, her heels causing a minute echo around the area, her feet moving hastily, yet warily across the paving. She was torn in so many ways, she wanted to find Shane, but she was scared, she was terrified of what he would say to her, whether he would even want to see her again. She was beyond confused, why had he reacted in such a way? He had only slept with her for part of the game, so why was he so furious about the kiss she had shared with Brad? Mitchie sighed as she called out Shane's name once more before dragging herself over to a bench, leaning over to burying her face into her knees, tears and shivers racking through her.

"That was quite a show." Mitchie looked up to see Shane leaning against a wall, a few metres away from her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You saw that?" Mitchie whispered, wiping the tears from her cheek, now he was in front of her, she wasn't sure how to handle the situation. The anger she had felt for his betrayal refreshing itself.

"Yep." Shane replied bluntly. The pair remained in silence for a few minutes, neither moving of speaking, or even daring to make eye contact.

"All's not well with Mr lover boy then? Or Mr one night stand boy, should I say?" Shane spat, Mitchie flinching at his words.

"It wasn't like that I..I…" Mitchie stammered, her voice lost as she looked up at his smouldering features.

"You what? You just wanted to win the competition and you were willing to have sex with someone to do it?" Shane spat, shaking his head in disgust as he unfolded his arms.

"Well, doesn't that sound familiar!" Mitchie retorted.

"Yeah it does actually." Shane replied angrily, had she just said that to hurt him? "I can't believe you would do that to me." Shane added, his voice softening as the pain inflicted upon him once more.

"I- I didn't realise you would get so angry." Mitchie admitted, her body quavering under the weight of the tears and the cold that continued to batter her skin.

"Put that on." Shane barked as he slipped out of his leather jacket and threw it uncaringly in Mitchie's direction, it sounded more like an order and than and offer. "Why in hell wouldn't I get mad? Like I really want to see a guy stick his tongue down your throat?" Shane continued as Mitchie slid her arms into the warm jacket.

"Look, I'm sorry, I am. I had no idea it would effect you like that! I don't even know why it did, it's not like you really give a toss about me!" Mitchie shouted, anger beating against her, Shane opened his mouth to protest but was cut off. "And why are you acting like you've done nothing wrong…. you've not exactly played innocent in this little game!" Mitchie exclaimed, leaping up from the bench.

"Really! It's not like I've done anything that hurt you, Mitchie!" Shane barked, the fury multiplying within him. Mitchie shook her head, could he really not see how much he had broken her.

"Really? So you didn't sleep with me for a chance to be equal in the competition?" Mitchie snapped, shocking herself with the amount of hatred that passed through her lips with the words, and astounded by the amount of grief that tore through her at the memory.

"Actually…" Shane started, no longer caring if she thought him pathetic for harbouring an unrequited devotion for her. He would not be seen as heartless as her. "I didn't-"

"No Shane! You can't just talk you're way out of it! Do you have any idea how much you hurt me, how much pain it puts me through to even think about it?" Mitchie spat, her voice cracking as she did, her tears falling free and fast.

"But you were just getting me to lust…" Shane replied, confusion in is voice.

"No." Mitchie shouted, tangling her hair in her hands. "I came up to your room to tell you…to tell you how I really felt about you, Shane. I didn't plan for_ that_ to happen, it just did." Mitchie exclaimed, turning her back on him so she could wipe away the tears. Shane stood open mouthed, his breath blocking his throat as everything played out in his mind. It hadn't been a plan? He relived the experience they had shared together, everything up to the morning.

"….and then I said…." Shane said slowly, he felt as if he had been pummeled with punches, the breath being beaten from him.

"And then you said that you'd only kissed me because you were drunk and you'd only slept with me to get me to succumb to greed." Mitchie finished off for him, turning back to face him, his heart breaking all over again as he saw her tragically saddened features.

"Mitch…"

"No, just leave it! Just don't go complaining to _me_ about hurting _you_!" Mitchie snapped.

"Mitchie, I didn't know." Shane said softly, his eyes upon the ground, finding it too unbearably hard to look into her broken eyes. "I didn't sleep with you to get you to give into greed, Mitch." Shane confessed. "I- I only said it because of what I thought, I thought you were planning it, and- and I had to know." Shane told her.

"So you only slept with me because you'd been drinking, that's much better." Mitchie scoffed, pulling Shane's jacket closer to her, cursing herself for letting his scent comfort her.

"No, Mitchie, I hadn't been drinking." Shane exclaimed, stepping forward.

"Bull." Mitchie whispered. "I know you don't care about me like that."

"What? How can you even think that? Did you not just see me in that bar? If he had touched you once more I swear to god, I would have ripped him apart." Mitchie stared up at him, her eyes wide. "I've never felt so angry in my life, and when I saw you kissing him…." Shane's words died out as the fury filled him once more, his hands rubbing over his face in desperation.

"But…" Mitchie started, blinking back tears.

"No buts…the night we shared together was phenomenal, Mitchie. And I do care about you, so much. Too much." Shane concluded, Mitchie's mouth falling open. "I just wish I could change how I reacted, Mitch….If I'd just kept my stupid, paranoid thoughts in my head, or at least spoken to you properly, none of this would have happened." Shane said through gritted teeth, his fists balling. "I'm so sorry, Mitch." Shane whispered tenderly, sincerity dripping from his gentle words. Mitchie remained in silence, her eyes wandering over Shane's face as she tried to think of something to say, anything to say.

"I understand if you can't forgive me." Shane murmured after a few moments of silence, Mitchie's heavy breathing and the faint, muffled, booming of music being the only sounds. "Ok, I erm- I think it's best if I- I leave. I don't want to ruin the rest of your holiday..."" Shane replied nervously, flinching, as Mitchie said nothing, her body seemingly frozen. Shane simply nodded, before turning away, muttering an inaudible goodbye as he wandered away from Mitchie, each footstep causing Mitchie's heart to thump painfully against her chest.

_What are you doing?_

She screamed at herself as she watched Shane move further and further into the distance, his hands tucked into his pockets and his shoulders slumped. Why was she letting him leave? Mitchie opened her mouth to speak, the cold air and lack of breath causing her mouth to dry, her tongue unable to move. What the hell was she doing? He liked her, he actually liked her and she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it, there he was getting further away from her, the distance increasing, his footsteps growing fainter and his form barely visible.

_Do something!_

She shrieked, ordering herself to move, to take hold of the situation to stop his retreating form from moving any further away. She took a deep shuddering breath, closing her eyes tightly.

"I love you." She shouted, biting her lip, as she knew she had to open her eyes, after a few seconds of hesitance she opened them slowly, her heart stopping as she saw nothing but darkness. He was gone, she had left it too late. She let out a breath she didn't even realise she had been holding before burying her face in her hands.

"What did you just say?" Mitchie's hands dropped to her sides like weights as she looked out to see Shane, his form re-entering her vision, eleven or so metres away from her.

"I-I said…I love you." She repeated, her hand clutching her stomach in fear as she awaited his response.

"What?" Shane stammered, taking a step forward.

"I love you!" Mitchie shouted, shaking her head.

"You love me?" Shane's soft voice stuttered in disbelief, Mitchie having to take a few steps forward in order to hear him.

"Yes, for gods sake!" Mitchie snapped. Just wishing he would either reject her or embrace her.

"Brilliant!" He beamed, a small laugh projecting from his lips. Mitchie, taking his gleaming smile as an acceptance, began to run forward, Shane's smile growing as he opened his arms for her, closing them around her body as she crashed against him. Mitchie breathed in his scent as she let her arms wrap around his neck, his arms clutching her tightly as he span her around. "I love you.....more than you can ever understand." Shane told her as he placed Mitchie back on her feet, their faces inches apart. Mitchie smiled up at him before pressing her lips tenderly against his, their lips fitting perfectly together.

"Better than that idiot at the bar?" Shane questioned with a smile as Mitchie pulled away with a smile.

"Ergh! He was such a jerk." Mitchie replied, Shane nodding in agreement.

"I know, I wish I had ripped him apart. Especially when I saw him follow you out here." Shane confirmed, his eyes darkening a little.

"That was fun." Mitchie muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she did.

"Yeah, I was about to come and pull him off you but then you took care of him yourself." Shane said with a laugh. "You've got some hell of a right hook. Almost as good as Caitlyn's." Shane mused, rubbing his cheek where there was a slight bruise beginning to form.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Mitchie cooed, kissing him a few times on his cheek.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Well, after the whole thing happened I kind of came to Cait, tears and all. You should be thankful she only hit you." Mitchie giggled, but Shane was far from laughing. "What?"

"I really hurt you didn't I?" Shane said, his eyes looking off into the distance, his pressure tightening as he gripped her hip.

"Shane, I hurt you as well. Besides, I would go through that pain over and over again if it means I end up with you." Mitchie said sincerely, pulling him down to kiss her once more, he happily obliged, feeling his heart piece back together as she soothed his wounds.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in my jacket, and that dress…wow." Shane whispered huskily as they pulled apart.

"No, I don't think you did." Mitchie replied with a beaming smile, Shane kissing her neck. "Oh, we don't have time for this now."

"What, why?" Shane questioned, a puppy dog look on his face.

"I believe that I won the bet." Mitchie said with a smirk.

"Oh crap. What do you want me to do?" Shane asked. "Does it involve a bed?" He added waggling his eyebrows.

"No, I'm afraid, that I kind of agreed that Caitlyn would help me think of a punishment." Mitchie said, laughing as she watched Shane's face fall, fear locking onto his features.

"Oh god no."

* * *

Mitchie stood, once again in the bar, but this time she had no plan in mind, no random stranger by her side, there was no acting involved, no disguising of emotions. Mitchie Torres was happy, truly, overwhelmingly ecstatic. She had the taste of Shane on her lips, her skin still tingling from where he had been touching her earlier, she knew that they were together now, blissful and in love, with nothing in their way. Mitchie shook her head at thought, disbelief still causing her to blush at the thought, he _loved_ her, he actually loved her. She could barely understand why, but she wasn't about to argue with him, especially after her had kissed her with such intense passion.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Mitchie looked up to see Caitlyn stepping onto a table a beaming smile upon her face as she winked at Mitchie. Everyone in the bar had turned to look at her, certain guys hooting at her as she stood on the same table that she had graced a few nights previous. Mitchie placed a friendly hand on Nate's shoulder as she felt him stiffen beside her.

"Givin' us another show, love?" Someone boomed at the bar, Nate taking a deep breath as Mitchie tightened her grip on his shoulder, fearing he would leap at the man.

"Oh, it's not me tonight, _love_." Caitlyn spat back, rolling her eyes as she emphasised the word 'love' with as much disgust as she could. "May I present, the one, the only, Shane Gray!" She sang as she pulled Shane out of the corner and onto the table, stepping off soon after and rejoining Nate.

"Oh my gosh." Mitchie gasped as Shane stood in front of her, his top knotted at the front, much like Caitlyn's had been, exposing his tanned, muscular stomach, his skinny jeans rolled up as high as Caitlyn could manage. Caitlyn called for the music to be turned up as she raised her eyebrows at Shane.

"Stick to the bet." Caitlyn called, Nate and Jason erupting in cheers as they watched Shane strut, yes strut, over to the pole, his face showing the humiliation and hostility he felt. Mitchie whistled as he raised his leg over the pole, the bar exploding with shouts and applause, Mitchie clutching her stomach as hysterical laughter burst out of her.

"Come on, sexy!" Mitchie shouted through her laughs, gaining a playful scowl from Shane who was now twirling himself around the pole, shaking his head as he did. Yes, he loved Caitlyn like a sister, but right now, he hated her for making him do this.

"Don't worry, Shane, only nine more minutes left." Caitlyn called, placing her fingers in her mouth and wolf whistling, Shane merely cursed at her as he ground himself against the pole, losing all self-worth as he did. Caitlyn nudged Mitchie in the ribs, laughter tearing through her as she raised her eyebrows.

"Nobody gets away with calling me a slut." She smirked, throwing a cheer in Shane's pole-dancing direction. Mitchie laughed with her, making a mental note to never get on the wrong side of Caitlyn. She moved her eyes from Caitlyn, letting them soak in every inch of Shanes provocative dancing. She foolishly let her mind back track to the one night they had shared together, her heart, her body, her hands longing for another evening just as magical, she was utterly unable to keep herself from lusting over him. Mitchie rolled her eyes as she used the term lust, her mind re-living the previous week and that was when Mitchie realised she was far from saintly, her good girl image well and truly behind her. Mitchie fought the desire to grab Shane's shirt and pull him recklessly from the bar, wanting nothing more than to slam him against the wall and capture his lips. But she would wait, she could control herself, she would watch Shane continue to twirl himself seductivly around the pole, as her mind listed all of the things she planned to do to him, because if Mitchie was going to sin, she was going to sin to the fullest.

* * *

The end.

* * *

A/n: That's it, finshed. :(

Thankyou to you guys for reading my story, thankyou for alerting, thankyou for favouriting, but of course, the biggest thankyou goes to you guys who reviewed, you made this my most successful story and I really can not thankyou enough. This story is dedicated to you readers who take the time to tell me what you like about the story, I adore reading your opinions and I love reading about your favourite parts of a chapter. Thankyou, so much.

This is Emma signing out...

... For now ;) x


	10. Chapter 10: Sequal?

Hey guys.

Having recently added a sequal to one of my others stories 'Is It All Just Pretend' I realised how fun it is to go further with a storyline. So with that in mind and the fact that 'Sins' is still my favorite story that I have ever written, Camp Rock or otherwise, I think it just makes sense to have a sequal for this story.

I have an idea in mind but nothing is set in stone and I won't be starting it just yet but I was just wondering how many of you guys would be interested in reading a sequal to 'Sins'?

So let me know, please!

Emma. x


End file.
